Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
Skoro to wszystko jest wymyślone to hej - ogranicza mnie tylko wyobraźnia! Weź nie graj więcej ani filmów nie oglądaj bo robisz się za bardzo pracowita. *Ruri. *Głębinowe coś z frakcji skąd ja znam to słowo??? "Otchłańców" pochodzące z Atlantis. W klimacie "Deep sea fish". No miss to ona nie zostanie ale ma fajne kły i antenkę, o proszę. *Inspo dla Floreso: klik. "Poszukiwania potęgi zaprowadziły na ciemną stronę magi" czyli może wreszcie u mnie w Winx ktoś nie do końca dobry. (pani bo jakoś lepiej mi się je tworzy) z Floreso niegdys badała historię= magii, uczyła się o zaklęciach. z czasem sama zaczęła ich wyszukiwac i spisywać w ksiedze te najsilniejsze miała ich mnóstwo ale wciąż chciała więcej bo czuła że czegoś nie ma poszukiwanie potęgi zaprowadziło ją na ciemna strone magii. poswięciła swoje ludzkie ciało (dlatego szkielet) by "podkręcić" swoją wrodzoną magię /wydobyć duszę, cokolwiek/ ale coś nie pykło bo jakiśtamduchstraznikcoś ją powstrzymało i uwięziło na granicy żcyia/smierci (dusza w martwym ciele że tak to ujmę) by nie zagroziła innym ale i sobie lecz wciąż chce kompletować swoją księgę, lecz ona została jej zabrana i ukryta no to musi ją znaleźć a gdzie ta księga? W bibliotece jakiejś. Generalnie obsesja na punkcie tego by wszystko skompletować, uporządkować, mieć doprowadziła ją do obłędu planowałam tak ze nie ma żadnych powiązań działa tylko dla siebie gdzies po drodze tego wszytskiego straciła własną osobowość ma taką troche uczucie pustki którego wypełnienia szuka. myślę ze mogłaby dla kogoś pracować w zamian za obietnicę spełnienia czegoś np. wypełnienia tej pustki ale jest to osoba bardzo niegodna zaufania i gotowa wbic noża w plecy byleby ratowac swój tyłek. *'Xavier' - (urodziny 21 Czerwca - pierwszy dzień kalendarzowego lata i Międzynarodowy dzień muzyki) Pan z Floreso. Uciekinier, podróżnik-amator który dał nogę bo rodzina na niego naciskała i chciała dla niego innej przyszłości. Taki trochę poszukiwacz przygód, free spirit. Nie przywiązuje zbytniej wagi do przedmiotów materialnych. Wątły, ciemne włosy, uroda rodem z Floreso (czyli latino), wzrost przeciętny. Bije od niego czysta chęć życia jakby pił energetyka za energetykiem. Fascynują go klimaty adventure, mapy skarbów wiecie. W wolnych chwilach i dla "tła" gra sobie na puzonie lub tym cudeńku z Eldki bo naród muzykalny a ja sama lubię muzyczne postaci i fajnie bedzie wyglądać z półprześwitującymi, lewitującymi klawiszami. Inspo dla mamy, nie zwracajcie uwagi na te owadzie akcenty i maske, okej? 'Pan księżyc w innej pisowni' Piyale Chander - Mag, którego tematem przewodnim jest Oniryzm. Kolory - brudny, pastelowy niebieski, pastelowy brąz, biały i golden rose. Osobowość *Rozmarzony, oderwany, duchem wiecznie gdzieś indziej, spokojny, cierpliwy, małomówny, tajemniczy, taki przez mgłę, ulotny i jak myślę o tej postaci to przychodzi mi na myśl piosenka "Faded" Alana Walkera. Ćmy. Większość dzieciństwa spędził w bibliotece, bo mól książkowy z niego straszny ale dzięki temu to całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z magią. Wygląd Chander jest niskim i wątłym nastolatkiem o ciemnej karnacji i wąskich, umieszczonych niemal tuż pod brwiami oczach o lodowo-błękitnych tęczówkach. Ma masywne rysy twarzy, nos zakończony lekkim "garbem" oraz pełne wargi i odcinające się od koloru karnacji, jasne paznokcie. Włosy chłopaka są brązozo-czarne i naturalnie lekko karbowane. Relacje 'Rodzice' Ojciec ze Stalax, mama Triangulanka więc podobnie jak Iris jest mieszanej krwi z tym że on urodził się na Tri. Jedynak. 'Dalsza rodzina' Kadma 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Dixie 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Nalini Zdolności i moce *'Motyle zmierzchu' - Broń pomysł na broń (ja wiem że Triangulanie to pacyfiści a on mag nie specjalista ale jeju ja totalnie widzę jak nieporadnie uczy się z tego korzystać <3 /i nierzadko wychodzi totalna klapa/ dostał od kogoś. Tak, tak przyznaję że wpadłam na to dzięki Qiyanie z LoLa, przypomina mi to hula-hop a thumb|180pxjak byłam mała to kochałam hula-hop. wyobrażam sobie że normalnie to ta osoba ma jeden ten Czakram czy jak to tam jest, którym kręci na ręce jak hula-hop i on się rozkłada na dwa, potem na cztery (potęga pantofelka xD) rzuca, wraca jak bumerang i znowu scala się w jeden. Trochę to "ulepszyłam" min. Tym rozpadem, zmienia też swój rozmiar i potrafi stać się tak duże jak obecny właściciel by mógł podróżować jak w żyroskopie. Kolorystyka tego dostosowuje sie do preferencji aktualnego posiadacza (czyli obecnie jest srebrno-niebiesko-biało-złote). Ma go od Kadmy. Normalnie ta broń nie umie się dzielić ani zmniejszać - za poradą Kadmy chłopak do broni dodał coś od siebie - magię. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Szczególnie umiłował sobie magiczne artefakty i naukę o wymiarach, nie wiem jak to określić ale wazne że wiem o co chodzi. No i książki. 'Gra na Tirinie' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nalini *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Ozdobach z motywem księżyca. *Charakterystycznej urodzie - pełnych wargach, małych oczach i lodowo-błękitnych tęczówkach. *Zwykle chodzi z nosem w książce, albo jakby zaraz miał zasnąć. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Alternatywna wersja pisowni imienia Chandra oznaczającego w sanskrycie "księżyc" TakwiemżemamChandręBhattacharyęwMHaletakmiznaczeniepasujeityleBoinnewbrzmieniujakośeeeee. *TakiHammondpomieszanyzNishanemzdodatkiemImyiokraszonyEleną *Inspiracją kolorystyczną dla postaci jest ta skórka z gry "Overwatch". Pochodzenie thumb|leftTriangulum ("Triangulum" łac. "Trójkąt") - Planeta, której mieszkańcy nie nadali konkretnej nazwy, lecz osoby z zewnątrz nadawały nazwę "Triangulum" gdyż trzy księżyce otaczające planetę tworzyły do złudzenia kształt trójkąta. W wyniku konfliktu, oraz ataku wroga, ludność planety i ona sama zostały w dużej mierze zlikwidowane, no prawie wszyscy. Nieliczni przedstawiciele tej planety trafili w różne zakamarki magicznego wymiaru sądząc że są jedynymi żyjącymi. Mieszkańcy przykładali wielką wagę do pielęgnowania tradycji. Od autorki Galeria Chander symbol.png ChanderPierwszyRysunek.jpg|Karnacja powinna być ciemniejsza ale cóż...kredki. ChanderProjektStroju.jpg MłodszyChanderczytającysobieksiążkę.jpg|Ok. 7 lat. Chander i Nalini szkic.jpg Chander ID.jpg Chander i Dixie na tle księżyca il.jpg ChanderZBroniąSzkic.jpg Stroje ChanderStrójFormalny.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Chanderem i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Słońce i morze' Marisol - Księżniczka Floreso. Generalnie rodzinka się jej wstydziła i wyrzekła bo zachoywała się nierzadko jak z problemami natury psychicznej i brakowało jej taktu oraz savoir-vivre'u, co jest źle postrzegane przez tych baronów, dlatego mała nie wychodziła na królewski dwór, jest samotna dość i chocażby chciała to ciężko jej się zmienić, jak wychodziła to "incognito" bawić się z rówieśnikami gdzieś pod trzepakami a poddani księżniczkę w królewskim outficie to widzieli jedynie na obrazach namalowanych przez dworskiego malarza. Okej idea instant - wie że jest księżniczką ale nie chce wracać do królestwa, bo rodzice jak miała jakieś 8 lat oddali ją do ludzi z dżungli (stąd ten aztecki design ciuchów) i marzy jej się wymierzenie sprawiedliwości tym co uważają się za lepszych (tzn. Baronów) Osobowość Wygląd Marisol to wysoka, młoda kobieta o umięśnionej sylwetce, długich kończynach oraz karnacji barwy jasnej, mlecznej kawy. Jej czarne włosy zwykle zakrywa zielona ozdoba-hełm na głowę. Jej rysy twarzy są dośc typowe dla kobiet pochodzących z Floreso a na buzi kobiety nierzadko gości surowy wyraz twarzy. Ma małe oczy o brązowych tęczówkach, czarne brwi i wąskie, czerwone wargi. Dodatkowo jej brode oraz policzki zdobią plemienne malunki. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce Potrafi manipulować swoją formą jak człowiek plasteliną, może tworzyć sobie dodatkowe kończyny, zmieniać wysokość, puszystość, stworzyć sobie dodatkowe jamy ustne, przybierać formę wazonu i organów itp nie pytajcie, mam chore drzemki. może poruszać się po ziemi w formie takiego jakby glutu który skacze jak rybka. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię można przetłumaczyć jako "Morze i słońce" (hiszp. Mar y Sol). Pochodzenie Floreso - jest jedną z planet znajdujących się w Magicznym wymiarze, której gospodarka opiera się głównie na handlu oraz turystyce. Floreso, dzięki dobrze wykorzystywanym skarbom natury i rozsądnej władzy, może poszczycić się statusem bogatej i zadbanej planety. Uliczki w miastach są czyste, kolorowe a mieszkańcy mogą wesoło odpoczywać w słońcu. Chociaż Floreso bez wątpienia ma w sobie pełno uroku i postrzegana jest niemalże jak utopia, ma swoje ciemniejsze oblicze. Mieszkańcy planety są bardzo zaściankowi i zamknięci jedynie na swoją kulturę, podobnie jest z władzą która całą swoją uwagę skupia na planecie zapominając o istnieniu innych, to dlatego nikt nie chce zawiązywać sojuszów z władzami, zwyczajnie się to nie opłaca. Na Floreso obecny jest rozłam między kościołem a władzami, dlatego podróżując do rejonów oddalonych od podległych zamkowi miast można odczuć wielką różnice w ubiorze, sposobie mówienia czy nawet budynkach. Mieszkańcy Floreso w dużej mierze sprawiają wrażenie wiecznie młodych duchem,z pewnością wiele z nich nie poradziliby sobie poza planetą gdyż nie są oni nauczani jak postępować w przypadku kataklizmów (które tutaj nie występują) i mają podstawione dobra niemal pod sam nos. To naród dość rozpieszczony i przyzwyczajony do wysokiego poziomu życia. Od autorki Galeria Marisol pierwszy rysunek.jpg|W jakimś stroju z jakiejś świątyni, ja wiem ze ten rysunek jest strasznie krzywy U_U Marisol ID.jpg Marisol symbol.jpg Marisol z tłem.jpg Marisol w pełnej okazałości szkiceł dł..jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Pua' Puanani - Pochodzi z Honolulis ale ma dalekich krewnych z Linphei. Kamienie są bezużyteczne bez berła a berło bez kamieni. Osobowość Wygląd Puanani to niska i chuda nastolatka o ciemnej karnacji, długich, granatowo-czarnno-fioletowych włosach które za pomocą niebieskiej frotki wpina w wysokiego kucyka oraz ciemnych brwiach i fioletowych tęczówkach. Na co dzień nie rusza się bez swojej różdżki a wokół bioder ma zapiętą szaszetkę w której przechowuje kamyki pozwalające jej dokonywać transformacji. Puanani posiada typowe dla pochodzenia rysy twarzy - pełne policzki i gruby nos. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce ktoś, kto umie wykorzystywać do swoich celów magię elementarną. Wyobrażam sobie że ma takie berło czy coś w tym stylu w które wkłada kamienie dające tej osobie inne zdolności (żywioły etc) i zmieniają jej wygląd w zależności od kamienia. Kamyki te jak berło albo ta osoba zawinęła skądś albo odziedziczyła. Przemiana zwrotna zaczyna się kiedy Pua wyjmie kamień z berła i można używać tylko jednego naraz plus jej moc po uzyciu kamienia nie jest tak silna jak w przypadku osoby która tak "normalnie" panuje nad danym elementem /Rangi, Kaimana, Olivia, Ninlil np/ (spiseł dla mnie - Storm, Dark, Light, Mystic, Nature, Magma, Water, Ice, Sound, Air, Poison. Każdy kamyk ma inny kolor.) 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Idea inspirowana skórką "Lux mistrzyni żywiołów" z LoLa. * Means "beautiful flower" or "beautiful offsring" from Hawaiian pua "flower, offsring" and nani "beauty, glory". Honolulis dlatego że to taka moja planeta na której różne żywioły się łączą i berło pasuje jak ulał a kwiat w znaczeniu imienia bo Ci przodkowie. *Jej fryzura pochodzi od Kadmy z serialu animowanego W.I.T.C.H. Pochodzenie thumb|leftHonolulis - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Słynie ze swoich nieziemskich pejzaży oraz faktu posiadania własnego słońca. Mieszkańcy żyją zwykle w niewielkich osadach umieszczonych niedaleko plaż. Utrzymują się głównie z turystyki a także rybołówstwa. Honolulanie - rdzenni mieszkańcy planety, to z natury wybuchowe osoby. Bardzo łatwo ich zdenerwować. Zwykle bywają nieufni wobec obcych "z zewnątrz", lecz wbrew pozorom i przy odrobinie cierpliwości z czasem dają przekonać się do nowo poznanej osoby. Podobnie jak z mieszkańcami innych planet które obfitują w bogato rozwiniętą kulturę, Honolulanie bardzo przywiązali się do swoich tradycji. Żyją w zgodzie z naturą wierząc że to właśnie natura daje im życie oraz potrafi je odebrać. Honolulis jest piękną, ogromną planetą obfitującą w oceany, morza, dzikie plaże i egzotyczną roślinność. Z lotu ptaka oraz przez teleskop sprawia wrażenie ogromnej wyspy. Na Honolulis występują również wulkany, lecz nieaktywne a zostało to osiągnięte dzięki magii. Od autorki Galeria Puanani szkic fryzury.jpg Kamienie do berła Puanani.jpg Puanani ID.jpg Puanani szkic instant.jpg Honolulanie chibi.jpg Przemiany Puanani el. magma.jpg|Puanani Magmy Puanani el. mistyka.jpg|Mistyczna Puanani Puanani el. Woda.jpg|Wodna Puanani Puanani el. Burza.jpg|Burzowa Puanani Puanani el. Dźwięk.jpg|Puanani dźwięku Puanani el. Lód.jpg|Lodowa Puanani Puanani e. Ciemność.jpg|Mroczna Puanani Puanani el. Światło.jpg|Świetlista Puanani Puanani el. Natura.jpg|Puanani natury Puanani el. Powietrze.jpg|Wietrzna Puanani Puanani el. Ogień.jpg|Ognista Puanani Puanani el. Trucizna.jpg|Puanani trucizny Meta timeline *'?' 'Motylek na święta' Noëlla - Motylo-wróżka z Animorphii z wadą wymowy (ma trudności z wymową R i czasem sepleni). Nigdy nie odwiedziła innych miejsc niż Animorphia/Magix. Studiuje na rodzimej planecie. Bardzo bardzo kocha rodziców ma tylko ich, zero kuzynów, dziadkowie dawno nie żyją urocze, muzykalne trio. Jest z natury pogodną osobą, naiwną. Osobowość Wygląd Noëlla to niska dziewczyna, delikatnie "przy kości" lecz z - o dziwo - wyraźnie zarysowaną szczęką, co odziedziczyła po ojcu, podobnie jest z orzechowymi piegami które widoczne są na policzkach czarodziejki. Jej włosy - barwy lawendy pomieszanej z brązem i bordo, są kręcone i sięgają do połowy jej pleców. Tęczówki dziewczyna ma w odcieniu bursztynowo-różowym a jej oczy są duże. Brwi Noëlli zdają się być "puszyste", tak samo jak para czułek wyrastających z jej głowy. Z pleców Noëlli wyrasta para średniego rozmiaru, fioletowo-rózowo-czarno-brązowych, motylich skrzydeł których nie może się pozbyć. Jej kończyny pokrywa delikatny puszek który wtapia się w porcelanowa karnację nastolatki. Relacje 'Rodzice' Jean-Baptiste (koliber) TakpopostacizovPleasedontjudgemeok. i Perle (Kot perski) ojciec uczył ją latać bo mama cóż...no nie może. Podobnie jak Twila i w przeciwieństwie do przodka Darhy, dziewczyna pochodzi z tej mniej dzikiej części planety. Miłość jej rodziców to historia rodem z musicalu - ona - panna z bogatego domu, on - wiecznie młody duch z przedmieścia a żeby było jeszcze bardziej musicalowo SorryOstatnioUMnieWTwórczościZaMałoMuzyki to w dużej mierze połączyły ich talenty wokalne. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniacza wróżka Pixie Noëlli jest na ta chwilę nieznana. Zdolności i moce *'Skrzydła' - Dzięki motylim skrzydłom Noëlla ma możliwość latania bez dokonania transformacji. *'Lekkość i gibkość' - Noëlla bez problemu może wcisnąć się w wąskie pomieszczenia a wyginanie kończyn nie sprawia jej bólu. Podczas lotu porusza się z gracją godną tancerki baletowej. *'"Poczwarka"' - Kiedy Noëlla jest na wykończeniu swoich sił, może otoczyć się czymś na rodzaj kokonu, w którym regeneruje siły. Kokon można uszkodzić, ale nie zniszczyć całkowicie. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'DIY' Noella posiada uzdolnienia w kierunku plastyczno-przestrzennym. Świetnie radzi sobie w DIY, tworzeniu własnoręcznie różnych przedmiotów, rekwizytów czy ozdabianiu tych "gotowych". 'Muzyka' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - 25 grudnia. *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Owocowe soki. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Brązowy i lawendowy. *'Hobby:' - DIY, muzyka. *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Różnie, Noëlla nie ogranicza się do jednego gatunku. *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Motylich skrzydłach. *Melodyjnym głosie, brzmi jakby nieustannie śpiewała lub nuciła. *Puszku wokół kończyn. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Feminine variant form of Noël, means "Christmas" in French. In the Middle Ages it was used for children born on the holiday. *Podobnie jak rodzice, Noëlla bardzo ładnie śpiewa. *Enchantix jest jedyną transformacją/kreacją w której skrzydła Noëlli zmieniają wygląd. Pochodzenie Animorphia - planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Od autorki Galeria Noella pierwszy rysunek.jpg Noella ID.jpg Noella symbol.jpg Noella ID2.jpg Noella na drzewku.jpg Noella szkice.jpg Przemiany Noella Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Meta timeline *'?' 'Lapis' Shakuntala - Urodzona na planecie Ohm, młoda, zaledwie 11-sto letnia czarodziejka o mocy magicznej, która zdaje się być powiązana w jakiś sposób z czasem i strukturami. Zdarzają się osoby które uważają ze dziewczyna nie powinna rozwijać swoich zdolności, gdyż mogą one być niebezpieczne dla teraźniejszości jak i przyszłości, a sama Shakuntala, która woli kiedy zwraca się do niej per Lapis, posługiwanie się magią traktuje jako dobrą zabawę i nierzadko z nudy, "eksperymentuje" na jabłkach wprawiając w zdumienie znajomych. Osobowość *Tired. *Można rzec że wyprzedza swój wiek. Wygląd Shakuntala jest młodą, około. 11 letnią dziewczynką o niskim wzroście, drobnej posturze i karnacji barwy karmelu. Jej włosy są proste, długie i czarne a na nie zakłada zwykle dopasowaną kolorystycznie chustę która nadaje im na krańcach wzorzyste kształty. Ma masywny nos, odstające uszy i oczy o migdałowym kształcie, jej zęby są nieskazitelnie białe zaś tęczówki piwne. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzinka ciasnogłowa i bardzo traditional co jej się nie podoba. 'Dalsza rodzina' Jest ona kuzynką Umy i chce "wpisać się" w jej łaski i łazić z jej kumplami, w końcu znaną kuzynkę ma. 'Przyjaciele' Chociaż kuzynka Lapis nie potwierdza jej słów, to dziewczynka swoimi przyjaciółmi nazywa właśnie ją - Umę oraz jej przyjaciół - Sunila, Jayanti a także Anjali. 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniacza pixie Lapis na ta chwilę jest nieznana. Zdolności i moce "Rusza ręką w lewą stronę, jabłko gnije, w prawą - jabłko znowu staje się młode i dojrzałe" czyli zabawa ze strukturami i czasem. Może przywrócić przedmiotowi materialnemu jego dawną, pierwotną formę/strukturę (np. Nadgryzionemu jabłku "zwrócić" część zjedzoną, przywrócić do do formy po zapyleniu kwiatu) to samo tyczy się żywych osób/zwierząt (rośliny to wiadomo) ale jest na tyle nie dokształcona że nie umie w pełni korzystać z tych i mocy i póki co eksperymentuje na jabłkach (które ubóstwia). Dziewczyna nie może przywrócić do życia, nie może też zatrzymać śmierci z innej przyczyny niż starość. Standardowo psychokineza (ale lepiej to ubiorę w słowa tak myślę) - wytwarza dłońmi pola elektrostatyczne którymi wpływa na przedmioty dookoła siebie.Kiedy Rochi na lekcji zamiast się uczyć czyta o parapsychologii. Takie duże dziecko co wpada w tarapaty i inni muszą je ratować, proszę się nie martwić nie jest OP. w walce to ta postać jest kompletnie bezużyteczna i nie umie sprawić ze zniknie pół wszechświata przynajmniej nie naraz.. Jej nauka magii wzbudza kontrowersje ponieważ wiele starszych, doświadczonych czarodziejek i magów uważają że Lapis nie powinna rozwijać swoich zdolności gdyż mogą one być niebezpieczne dla rzeczywistości (wiecie, zabawa czasoprzestrzenią niesie ze sobą poważne konsekwencje, jeden błąd i puff coś się zepsuje, reakcja łańcuchowa i dalej jak domino). 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: - '''21 Maj *'Magiczny znak: - Nieznany. *'''Bliźniacza wróżka: - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Kamieniu Lapis Lazuli który nosi na czole, tak dla ozdoby I jakby ktoś zapomniał jak brzmi imię którego woli używać. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *To wszystko wina filmu. *Derived from Sanskrit शकुन्त (shakunta) meaning "bird". This is the name of a character in Hindu legend, her story adapted by Kalidasa for the 5th-century play 'Abhijnanashakuntalam'. It tells how Shakuntala, who was raised in the forest by birds, meets and marries the king Dushyanta. After a curse is laid upon them Dushyanta loses his memory and they are separated, but eventually the curse is broken after the king sees the signet ring he gave her. *Dałam jej długie i fikuśne imię dla zabawy że tak to ujmę jak są te imiona typu Margaruite czy Konstancja co brzmią tak poważnie i "królewsko" a ich właściciele często sami by siebie tak nie nazwali dlatego woli kiedy mówi się do niej per Lapis (wzięło się to od kamienia Lapis Lazuli który nosi sobie na czole bo lubi i tyle). *Jej deaign (kolorystyka, brwi, ubranko i włosy) zostały w dużej mierze zainspirowane Mirą Disney'a. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Shakuntala ID.jpg Shakuntala szkic twarzy.jpg Shakuntala symbol.jpg Shakuntala - projekty.jpg Shakuntala i Uma szkic.jpg Stroje Shakuntala inny codzienny.jpg Meta timeline *'?' '"Księżniczka Amaal Zahara Shazi Słońca Desertii"' Zahara - Księżniczka Desertii, czyli jak zawsze mam pomysły kiedy nie trzeba. Osobowość *Taka z niej marzycielka *znająca swoją wartość, dąży do celu a jej celem życiowym jest zaistnieć w historii Deserti nie jako żona przyszłego władcy/królowa tylko ktoś kogo idee naprawdę wpłynęły na rozwój Desertii. *Wiele rzeczy odbiera bardzo osobiście i nie podąża za stadem. *Świadoma swej kobiecości że tak to ujmę. *Kokietka. *Jak sobie coś lub kogoś. upatrzy to nie odpuści no panna "Gram, żeby wygrać". Wygląd Zahara jest kobietą typowych dla pochodzenia rysach twarzy, szczupłej figurze a jej karnacja ma kolor kawy z mlekiem, skóra Zahary (dzięki odpowiednim zabiegom) odznacza się miękkością w dotyku i bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Swoje duże, kryształowo niebieskie oczy lubi podkreślać je jeszcze bardziej przy pomocy tuszu do rzęs czy wyrazistego makijażu, prócz oczu księżniczka lubi również podkreślać swoje brwi. Wargi Zahary są wąskie i naturalnie malinowe, ich wygląd jest dla kobiety poniekąd kompleksem. Włosy księżniczki mają kruczoczarną barwę i sięgają jej ud. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Jak przebywała na wakacjach na Linphei to romansowała dość intensywnie. z Ranim (nie wiedział że księzniczka bo w sumie ma gdzieś Desertię) ale w związku nie są ot przelotna Summer love. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Brzucha Latino 'Podróżowanie' Co roku Księżniczka swoje wakacje spędza na zupełnie innej planecie. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Kohuke, czyli Estoński baton twarogowy oblany czekoladą który księżniczka miała okazję spróbować kiedy odpoczywała na Ziemi. *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imiona kolejno - "hopes, aspirations", "light, brilliance", "fragrant" Pochodzenie thumb|left|166px Desertia - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Od autorki Galeria Zahara ID.jpg Zahara portret.jpg Zahara symbol.jpg Mała Zahara.jpg|Jako dziecko. Inny portret Zahary.jpg ZaharaWSwoimPokoju.jpg Stroje Strój dla Zahary 1.jpg Strój dla Zahary 2.jpg ZaharaIRani rys.jpg Zahara piżama.jpg Zahara strój balowy.jpg Zahara inny codzienny.jpg Przemiany Zahara Charmix.jpg|Charmix Zahara Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Zaharą i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Niteczka' Shirli - Jakaś tkaczka światłem i wodą. (Sorry Somnia, zabieram Ci moce). Ma wahadełko. Bardzo charakterystycznie i zabawnie jak dla mnie. porusza paliczkami (trochę jakby miała paraliż tzn - jej paliczki dość widowiskowo wyginają się w różne strony i są na ogół sztywne, prócz tego kiedy otwiera drzwi to używa do tego paliczków nie otwartej dłoni, tak samo z podnoszeniem rzeczy. Ogólnie jej ręce są dość zaskakujące dla innych i na tyle silne że każdym paliczkiem od jednej dłoni jest w stanie podnieść kubek (wskutek czego może nieść ich aż 10 naraz). Dłonie są bardzo kluczowe w tej postaci. Wydaje się być sztywna w poruszaniu, lecz tkanie przychodzi jej z gracją. Osobowość *Precyzyjna. *Nie lubi pracowac z innymi. *Porządek musi być. *ładna i staranna. *Obsesyjna wręcz. Wygląd Shirli to niska, drobna nastolatka o karmelowej karnacji. Jej tęczówki są szare zaś brwi - zupełnie jak włosy - ciemno szare. Fryzurę dziewczyny zdobią brzoskwiniowo-różowo-fioletowe pasemka i beżowe ombre. Palce u dłoni Shirli są charakterystycznie powyginane zaś same dłonie widocznie zniszczone, ponieważ używa ich do pracy i nie za bardzo o nie dba. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce Materializacja woli? (coś jak Rarity z MLP kiedy trafiły do kimiksowego świata). 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Tkactwo' Swoje zdolności dziewczyna odziedziczyła po babci. CDN Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - 19 Kwietnia. *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Marcepanowe roladki w wiórkach kokosowych. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Srebrny. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ledwo mówi, jakby ktoś cały czas uciskał jej gardło albo miała zmiażdżone struny głosowe. *Dłonie dziewczyna ma pokryte ozdobami typu świecąca w ciemności farba na wzór tatuaży i kryształki. *Kiedy używa swojej magii, świecą jej kończyny (dłonie, stopy do określonego punktu) Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię postaci oznacza "Piosenka dla mnie" w j. Hebrew. *Jej umiejętności zostały poniekąd zaczerpnięte od Symmetry z gry "Overwatch". Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Shirli konceptPierwszyRysunek.jpg Shirli symbol.png Shirli ID.jpg Shirli i Yawen szkic.jpg ShirliRysunek.jpg Meta timeline 'Pani Royal detective' Uma - Ja chcę jakiegoś Royal detective od łapania gości brudzących rączki czarną magią z fajną "magiczną" lupą i pieprzykiem pod okiem. wcale a wcale nie przychodzi mi do głowy zamach na czyjeś życie w ff wcaaale i wcale nie dostanie tego zadania łapania zbirów bo udaremniła ten zamach i ocaliła życie conajmniej jednej osoby. jak wspomniane zostało nosi tą malutką, niepozorną lupę która potrafi przybliżać przedmioty o wiele lepiej niż znane nam lupy. Jest z Ohm, zna Sunila, Jayanti i Anjali bo w końcu są oni z rodziny królewskiej. Bedąc tym "Royal detective" ma taka odznake (?) która działa jak przepustka dziennikarska, może wejśc tam gdzie "zwykli" mieszkańcy nie. Osobowość *Ciekawska. *Uparta. *Dąży do końca powierzonego jej zadania. *Nie poddaje się. *Nieustraszona. *W imię ważnych dla siebie wartości jest w stanie zrobić głupstwa. *Nie widzi przesady w tym co robi i nie umie powiedzieć sobie stop. *Confident. Wygląd Uma jest wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną o karnacji barwy karmelu. Swoje włosy - naturalnie fioletowe, ozdobiła zielonymi, bordowymi oraz niebieksimi pasemkami które zaplata w warkocze. Ma duże oczy oraz szaro-brązowe tęczówki, jej usta sa pełne i zazwyczaj maluje je ciemnymi pomadkami. Umę cechują równiez rozrośnięte brwi i "kartoflany" nos. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' Sona, Shakuntala i .... 'Przyjaciele' Sunil, Jayanti i Anjali. 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Nie rozstaje sie z małą, poręczną lupą na łańcuszku. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Means "flax" in Sanskrit. This is another name of the Hindu goddess Parvati. In Hindu texts it is said to derive from the Sanskrit exclamation उ मा (u ma) meaning "O (child), do not (practice austerities)!" which was addressed to Parvati by her mother. *Postać inspirowana jest Mirą z Disney'a, Larą Croft - bohaterką gier oraz filmów na ich podstawie a także moją inną OC - Cici Clock. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Uma symbol.jpg Uma portret.jpg Uma ID.jpg|Na kartce jest mniej rózowa. Uma szkic.jpg Shakuntala i Uma szkic.jpg Stroje Uma strój 2.jpg Meta timeline 'Mój komputer prosi się o solidnego kopniaka' Geraldine - Nastoletnia czarodziejka urodzona w Magixie, specjalistka od wyładowań elektrycznych. Geraldine jest we władaniu nieco zmienionych mocy magnetycznych - potrafi min. Odrywać elementy z budynków czy niszczyć tarcze obronne, zakłócać działanie urządzeń elektrycznych. Czarodziejka pochodząca z Magixu. Geraldine jest we władaniu mocy magnetycznej (potrafi przyciągać do siebie przedmioty, osoby, odrywać ściany czy podłogi itp), oprócz tego jest w stanie wytwarzać wyładowania elektryczne. Zazdrości tym którzy potrafią przewidywać przyszłość, swoje zdolności uważa za nudne i nikomu niepotrzebne. Osobowość Geraldine jest dziewczyną która ma bardzo lekkie podejście do problemów jak i niestety - do życia. *Luz, blues, relaks itp. *No i i po co się denerwujesz, po co się denerwujesz. *Pan się nie martwi, dobrze będzie. *Lekkie podejście do problemów. *Wolny duch. *Mało odpowiedzialna. Wygląd Geraldine jest niską dziewczyną o drobnej budowie ciała, wąskich ramionach, brzoskwiniowej karnacji i dużych, fiołkowych oczach. Włosy nastolatki mają barwę miodowo-kasztanową, tak samo brwi, zaś jej prawy policzek zdobi pieprzyk. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Alison 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Geraldine jest osobą aseksulaną. Nie odczuwa pociągu do żadnej z płci. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą Pixie Geraldine jest Jewel - Pixie neonów 'Selkie' Geraldine nie posiada bliźniaczej Selkie. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Impuls' - Geraldine wytwarza wewnątrz siebie impuls, który po uwolnieniu dezaktywuje wszelkie tarcze obronne oraz urządzenia elektryczne. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Teatr i aktorstwo' 'Szycie' 'Kabaret' Geraldine jest wielką fanką spektakli teatralnych, a szczególnie ceni sobie kabaret. Uwielbia połączenie tańca, śpiewu jak i dobrego humoru, oprawione w kolorową i błyszczącą otoczkę. Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Jewel - Pixie neonów. *'Selkie:' - Brak. *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Masło orzechowe, słodzone mleko w tubce i ogólnie słodycze. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Wiśniowy, czerwony. *'Hobby:' - Aktorstwo, szycie, gra na mandolinie, kabaret. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Króliki oraz świnki morskie. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Brak informacji. *'Ulubiony film:' - Geraldine raczej nie ogląda filmów, preferuje teatr. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Smaku borówek, pierza, deszczowej pogody, niegazowanej wody. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Rock'n'roll, disco. *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ma nawyk nazywania innych per "Papcio" Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej zdolność Impulsu została zaczerpnięta od super zdolności Sombry ("Impulsu elektromagnetycznego") z gry "Overwatch". *Jej styl oraz strój w basicu są zainspirowane kreacją "Cruiser" należącą do D.Vy z wyżej wspomnianej gry. Pochodzenie thumb|leftMagix - to magiczna planeta, a także nazwa głównego miasta które się na niej znajduje. Magix mieści się w centrum Magicznego Wymiaru, stając się jego stolicą, a także "Rozdrożami do wszystkich magicznych wymiarów". Ze względu na trzy główne szkoły znajdujące się na planecie, Magix działa jako główne miejsce akcji w serii "Winx Club" Od autorki Galeria Geraldine portret.jpg Geraldine symbol.jpg Geraldine ID.jpg Geraldine ID2.jpg Geraldine ozdoba.jpg Transformacje Geraldine Charmix.jpg|Charmix Geraldine Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Stroje Geraldine strój random.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Geraldine. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Gracie' Gracie - (właść,Graciela) Mięta, biały i granatowy na main kolory! Łyźwiarka figurowa obdarzona mocami podobnymi do tych Elsy z Disneya (wiecie, lód, śnieg itp) jej mama jest podwładną wyższej czarodziejki Aurory, zna Kawisenhawe, lubią się ale ich przyjaźń przechodzi próby bo w końcu na świecie istnieją ciasnogłowi i "jak to? Czarodziejka i czarownica? Nie!" Gracie ma włosy spięte w koczek, jest z Ziemii, z okolic bieguna, styl ubioru ma nieco podpatrzony od mojej Sierry. Osobowość *"Królowa lodu" *"Oschła, ale da się dogadać. *Umie odpysknąć kulturalnie. Wygląd Gracie to wysoka i chuda dziewczyna o bladej cerze, szerokich oczach o lodowatych tęczówkach oraz krótko ściętych granatowych włosach które spina w kok. Jej dłonie niemal zawsze są zimne w dotyku a twarz sprawia wrażenie pokrytej szronem. Brwi Gracieli mają granatowy kolor a usta są blade. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Kawisenhawe 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' . 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniacza Pixie Gracie jest nieznana. Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Balet' 'Łyżwiarstwo figurowe' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pasek w jej podstawowym stroju pochodzi od kreacji pt. "Pretty Lily" z gry Eldarya. Pochodzenie thumb|leftZiemia - Jest trzecią z kolei planetą Układu słonecznego znajdującego się w Drodze Mlecznej. Jest zamieszkana głównie przez ludzi, którzy żyją w miastach, miasteczkach i wioskach, takich jak mieszkańcy Magicznego Wymiaru, a jedyną różnicą jest to, że magia nie jest codzienną częścią ich życia. W przeciwieństwie do Magicznego Wymiaru, Ziemia nie składa się z jednej sfery, a ludzie są podzieleni na wiele krajów, zaś Ziemskie Wróżki mają wiele własnych królestw, chociaż wszystkie pomniejsze królowe wróżek uznają Królową Tir Nan Og jako ich najwyższą władczynię. Ziemia była chroniona przez Ziemskie Wróżki przez tysiące lat. Jednak ta ochrona zniknęła, gdy Czarnoksiężnicy z Czarnego Kręgu rozpoczęli polowania i uwięzili większość Wróżek Ziemi w ich własnym królestwie, z wyjątkiem jednej ostatniej wróżki. Z powodu braku wróżek na Ziemi szerzyły się przemoc, nienawiść, nietolerancja, a ludzie przestali dbać o naturę. Później Winx uwolniły Ziemskie Wróżki i pokonały złych Czarnoksiężników. Od autorki Galeria Gracie ID.jpg Gracie pierwszy rysunek.jpg Gracie symbol.jpg Stroje Gracie w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Gracie oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Gwiazda' Tara (Ranai Tara) - Osobowość Tara jest dziewczyną szybką, działającą instynktownie lecz jednocześnie potrafiącą nad sobą zapanować. Wiele rzeczy robi "mechanicznie", odruchowo. *Asertywna. *Może nawet za bardzo, bo nierzadko z góry odmawia. *"Przesuń się, jestem naukowcem" - typ takiego "doktorka" co jest mądry i ogarnięty z różnymi rzeczami, ale raczej odstarsza innych od siebie swoją maską powagi i zbyt wielkiej pewności siebie *Kiedy coś jej wyjdzie oczekuje pochwał jeśli ich nie otrzyma - nie omieszka przypomnieć innym o swoich zasługach. *Brak jej empatii i wyczucia sytuacji, zrozumienia dla drugiej osoby. *Lubuje się w dziwnym humorze. *Silna. *Pewna siebie. *Nieco wywyższająca się. *Lubi mieć rzeczy pod kontrolą. *Łatwo podejmuje decyzje ale nie zawsze są dobre. *Najciężej idzie jej z przyznaniem się do błędu/porażki. Wygląd Tara jest dość niską Triangulanką o cielistej karnacji. Pomimo zainteresowań dziewczyny które wiążą się z wysiłkiem fizycznym, jest ona wątła sprawia przez to wrażenie zbyt wychudzonej. Jej matowe, szare włosy sięgają ud. Tęczówki dziewczyny są lodowo błękitne zaś delikatne brwi szare, rzęsy ma naturalnie "oddzielone". Prawy policzek dziewczyny zdobi charakterystyczne dla pochodzenia znamię. Relacje 'Rodzina' Amarjeet (ojciec), Gargi (matka) 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Tara jeszcze ani razu nie była zakochana. 'Pupilki' Tara nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Sztuki walki' 'Wspinaczka górska' 'Survival' Tara od małego przyzwyczajana była do życia w trudnych warunkach nie fylko pogodowych. Zdolności i moce Tara jest istotą energetyczną. Jej obrona oraz ataki wykorzystują energię życiową. W zależności od stanu zdrowia dziewczyny jej moc słabnie, dlatego kiedy zachoruje tak ważne jest aby dużo odpoczywała. Jeśli Tara doszczętnie wyczerpie siły witalne - jest całkowicie bezbronna. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie i te cechy, dość łatwo ją zlikwidować kiedy czuje się gorzej lub jest osłabiona chorobą. *'Rozłożenie energii uderzenia' - Tara jest w stanie przyjąć w siebie energię magiczną, którą ciska w nią nieprzyjaciel i z czasem "rozłożyć" ją w swoim organizmie. Rzecz jasna, zdolność ta ma swoje ograniczenie co do ilości przyjętej energii, w przypadku jej nadmiaru, dziewczynie groziłaby dosłowna eksplozja ciała. *'Języki' - Im dłużej Tara przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. *'Przejmowanie energii' - Tara potrafi kumulować także energię innych osób, co np. Osłabia nieco wrogów podczas walki a następnie wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść lub "podładować" sojuszników. *'Lewitacja' - Tara często jest wyczerpana fizycznie i nie ma na tyle sił by się przemienić, co jest naturalne dla jej "rasy". Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' - Jak wyżej. Tara często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli, niestety, Tara kompletnie nie ma wyczucia co do utrzymania przedmiotów w stanie nieważkości, zachowaniu równowagi przez co nierzadko je upuszcza. *'Bariera' - Tara potrafi manipulować swoją aurą przekształcając ją w barierę energetyczną a tym samym utworzyć coś na rodzaj ochronnej kopuły. *'Duplikacja' - Dziewczyna może dosłownie zduplikować swoją osobę, by zmylić wroga. Jest w stanie kontrolować swoje "klony" lecz jest jeden haczyk - nie posiadają one mocy magicznej jak "oryginał". 'Zdolności pasywne' *'Kriostaza' - W przypadku ekstremalnie niskich tempertur, by utrzymać się przy zyciu organizm Tary zapada w stan kriostazy z którego wybudzenie może trwać nawet kilka lat. Co ciekawe, po zamrożeniu fizyczny rozwój dziewczyny nie zatrzymuje się, nie odczuwa głodu ani innych potrzeb organizmu. 'Słabości' *'Zwiększona senność' - Jest to charakterystyczne dla jej pochodzenia. Używając swoich mocy, Tara łatwo wpada w zmęczenie i potrzebuje wielogodzinnej regeneracji w postaci snu. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - . *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Kawa z mlekiem. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' - Pantofle na płaskiej podeszwie. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Szybkości z jaką się porusza. *Nigdy nie zakłada odzieży innej niż tej nawiązującej do ubrań noszonych na Triangulum. *Z uwagi na wspomniany wyżej fakt, nie zależnie od rodzaju obuwia, Tara nie rozstaje się ze skarpetami. *Zniszczonych włosach. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny oznacza "Gwiazda" w Sanskrycie. Tara is the name of a Hindu astral goddess, the wife of Brhaspati. She was abducted by Soma, a god of the moon, leading to a great war that was only ended when Brahma intervened and released her. This is also the name of a Buddhist deity (a female Buddha). *Mimo że nie specjalnie dba o swój wyglad, niemal od zawsze była ciekawa jak wyglądałaby w fioletowych włosach. *Jest mało wrażliwa na dźwięki oraz zapachy. *w Polskiej wersji językowej, Tarę mogłaby dubbingować Agnieszka Fajhauer. Pochodzenie thumb|leftTriangulum ("Triangulum" łac. "Trójkąt") - Planeta, której mieszkańcy nie nadali konkretnej nazwy, lecz osoby z zewnątrz nadawały nazwę "Triangulum" gdyż trzy księżyce otaczające planetę tworzyły do złudzenia kształt trójkąta. W wyniku konfliktu, oraz ataku wroga, ludność planety i ona sama zostały w dużej mierze zlikwidowane, no prawie wszyscy. Nieliczni przedstawiciele tej planety trafili w różne zakamarki magicznego wymiaru sądząc że są jedynymi żyjącymi. Mieszkańcy przykładali wielką wagę do pielęgnowania tradycji. Od autorki Galeria Tara ID.jpg Tara rID.jpg Tara pierwszy szkic.jpg Tara symbol.jpg Tara portret.jpg Tara szkice.jpg Tara mandala.jpg Mała Tara.jpg Tara ozdoba.jpg Stroje Tara strój.2.jpg Tara strój 3.jpg Tara strój 4.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę swojego autorstwa i tekst związany z Tarą. 'Jowisz' Jupiter - 22-letnia Universanka. Jupiter urodziła się w rodzinie o bogatej tradycji wojskowej, poszła w ślady rodziców , po skończeniu odpowiedniej szkoły została generałem. Osobowość *Nie jest typem osoby minimalistycznej i "im więcej tym lepiej" to idealne określenie. Jupiter nie posiada swojej "specjalizacji" magicznej. Z charakteru jest zbliżona do Tary, lecz w życiu miała zdecydowanie mniej gorzkich chwil, w dodatku trudniej podejmuje decyzje, skryta i cicha. *Bardzo szanuje starszych i wyższych rangą. Wygląd Jupiter jest wysoką i szczupłą, młodą kobietą o mało kobiecej sylwetce - ma ledwo widoczne biodra i szerokie ramiona. Jej karnacja jest żółta a piegi na twarzy i dekolcie mają złoty kolor. Tęczówki kobiety są cyklamenowe, brwi - w kulistym kształcie - fioletowe, zaś usta naturalnie stapiają się z jej karnacją. Jupiter ma niewiele włosów i są one słabe toteż nosi peruki. Relacje 'Rodzina' Jupiter pochodzi z rodziny o bogatej tradycji wojskowej. Jej matka, Neptune, jest zastępcą dowódcy pilota jednego z bojowych statków Universy, zaś ojciec - Saturnus, to pilot statku. Jupiter zdecydowała się na pójście w ślady rodziców i została generałem. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Jupiter jest singielką. 'Pupilki' Zainteresowania Zdolności i moce *'Teleportacja' - Jupiter potrafi stworzyć małe "dziury" teleportacyjne, które mogą przenieść daną osobę między punktem A a punktem B, jednakże zdolność ta ma ograniczenie co do odległości. *'Skok odrzutowy' - Dzięki swoim nowoczesnym butom, Jupiter ma możliwość szybkiego wzbicia się w powietrze i atakowaniu z góry. *'Strzelanie i obsługa broni' - Jupiter będąc w szeregach Universańskich sił zbrojnych, nie raz i nie dwa miała doczynienia z używaniem broni. Najczęściej w jej dłoniach przewijały się blastery oraz projektory wymagające niestandardowej amunicji świetlnej. 'Słabości' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - . *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - . *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' - . *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Jej imię w j. Angielskim oznacza "Jowisz", jest to nazwa planety Układu słonecznego. *Imiona jej rodziców także nawiązują do planet Układu słonecznego - matki nawiązuje do Neptuna, zaś ojca do Saturna. *Nadal mieszka u rodziców. *Pomysł na odrzutowe buty Jupiter wziął się od gry "Overwatch" - są one (w umyśle autorki postaci) pomieszaniem Skoku odrzutowego - zdolności Fary oraz Egzobutów Baptiste'a. *Pomysł na tworzenie przez Jupiter teleporterów także został zaczerpnięty z wyżej wspomnianej gry. *Służyła przez pewien okres w Universańskich siłach zbrojnych. *W czasach dzieciństwa nosiła okulary, obecnie zakłada soczewki. Pochodzenie thumb|left|180pxUniversa - Określana''' "planetą oświeconych"' lub '"planetą nauki"' - Położona jest między licznymi gromadami gwiazdozbiorów. Słynie z festiwalu, podczas którego wypuszczane są miliardy lampionów z symbolami znaków zodiaku. Budynki na planecie są wykonane w większości ze szkła i metalu, ulice są dość ruchliwe. Przeważają kolory jasne i wieżowce. Planeta składa się z kilku stref podzielonych na miasta, stolicą jest Audmera,znajduje się tam siedziba władz, na Universie panowała rodzina królewska, lecz odkąd jej członkowie zaginęli i nieznany był następca tronu, wprowadzono system by co siedem lat wybierany był nowy "przedstawiciel" (Prezydent) planety. Obecnie rodzina królewska wróciła do władzy. Od autorki Galeria Jupiter pierwszy rysunek.jpg Jupiter ID.jpg Jupiter symbol.jpg Jupiter za młodu.jpg Jupiter podczas skoku szkic.jpg Stroje Jupiter strój z wojska.jpg|Młodsza Jupiter w stroju z Universańskich sił zbrojnych. Jupiter SW szkic.jpg|Szkic młodszej Jupiter. Meta timeline *'2019''' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jupiter oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Pokój' Mirembe - czarodziejka -szamanka pochodząca z planety-dżungi, "Wyspy smoków" - Pyrosa. Jest także znachorką i świetnie zna się na roślinach oraz leczniczych ziołach. Osobowość Wygląd Mirembe to wysoka, umięśniona, młoda kobieta o ciemnej, brązowej cerze i masywnych rysach twarzy podpadających pod afrykańskie. Jej włosy mają czarno-szary kolor, są grube, zdrwoe i sięgają aż do ud kobiety, brwi Mirembe różnią się kolorystycznie od włosów (są ciemnofioletowe) chociaż nigdy ich nie farbowała. Usta kobieta ma bardzo wydatne i to chyba ich rozmiar najbardziej przyciąga uwagę do twarzy kobiety. 'Rodzina' Chichi (mama), Ganizani (ojciec), pochodzący z Romulei. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Dodatkowe informacje *'Ksywka' - Mira *'Urodziny:' - . *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Rubinowy. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' - *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Lasce, bez której się nie rusza. *Zwykle nosi ze sobą także zakrywającą buzię maskę, która przywodzi na myśl ozdobioną kolorowymi paskami małpią twarz. *Jest dosyć małomówna. Zainteresowania Moce i zdolności Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "Pokój" w j. Luganda. *Postać została zainspirowana Meadowbrok z kanonu MLP, zaś jej strój pochodzi z gry "Miss Fashion". *Styl ubioru Mirembe jak i jej wyglad są inspirowane krajami afrykańskimi. *Ma swoją odpowiedniczkę w świecie Ever After High - Ieshę. Pochodzenie thumb|leftPyros - Nazywany jest "Wyspą smoków", to także miejsce gdzie Bloom udała się, by trenować i zdobyć moce Enchantixu. Pyros to dość dziki wymiar. Flora wyspy obfita jest w roślinność rodem z lasów deszczowych, wulkany oraz smoki różnych rozmiarów i gatunków, jedyną, znaną, ludzką istotą zamieszkałą Pyros jest kobieta imieniem Maia, która pomogła Bloom osiagnąć Enchantix. Od autorki Galeria Mirembe portret - pierwszy rysunek.jpg Mała Mirembe.jpg Mirembe strój 1 - szkic - projekt.jpg Mirembe ID.jpg Mirembe symbol.jpg Stroje Mirembe strój. basic 2 portret.jpg Mirembe w masce.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Mirembe oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Jadeit' Jade - Czarodziejka w stylu Art Deco. Kontroluje małe ptaki (kolibry itp), pióra (?) lubi złoto. Pochodzi z planety Isis. Zna się na sztuce - głównie malarstwie. Wynika to z faktu że jej cała rodzina ma z tym światkiem jakieś powiązania, mama właścicielka galerii. Problemy z kośćmi. Ma 18 lat, ukończyła alfeę. Obecnie podróżuje po Magicznym wymiarze. Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' Rodzice Jade - Celyn oraz Eha, nie mają ze swoją córką relacji. Jade odkąd pamięta nie potrafiła zaspokoić oczekiwań swojej mamy, przez co kobiety często się kłóciły. 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' Carbrey 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą Pixie Jade jest Hana - Pixie ogrodowa. Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od nazwy minerału - Jadeitu. *Ulubiony kamień szlachetny dziewczyny to Cytryn, zaś kolor - limonkowy. Pochodzenie Isis - jest rodzinną planetą Diaspro w wersji 4Kids (która jest równocześnie jedyną wersją, w której ta planeta została wspomniana), gdzie jest księżniczką. Ponieważ Diaspro jest czarodziejką klejnotów, zakłada się, że Isis jest planetą, na której kamienie szlachetne są głównym surowcem przemysłowym i źródłem siły mieszkańców tej planety. Mówi się również, że Isis jest jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, ponieważ rodzina Diaspro jest uważana za bardzo bogatą i ważną. Można spekulować, że Isis jest silnym sojusznikim innej planety znajdującej się w Magicznym Wymiarze – Heraklionu, bowiem już od samego początku serii władcy obu planet dążą do ślubu swoich dzieci – księżniczki Diaspro oraz księcia Sky’a. Co ciekawe, Isis (w języku polskim Izyda) jest egipską boginią magii i natury. Od autorki Galeria Jade portret szkic.jpg Jade pierwszy szkic.jpg Jade symbol.jpg Jade ID.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Jade. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Nie całkiem smoczyca' Lyla - Ktoś, kto ma dar opętywania. Potrafi dematerializować i materializować swoje ciało (chociaż pachnie to Sunitą to to nie to samo - Sunita można rzec "wychodzi z siebie" zostawiając materialną formę "na podłodze" (jakby miała dwa ciała) a ta osoba po prostu zmienia swoją formę bez żadnego opuszczenia ciała itp) Nawiedza zwykłych ludzi i przejmuje nad nimi kontrolę, lecz nie po to by szkodzić ale dlatego by im pomóc np. Wyleczyć z choroby, w walce czy rozwinięciu jakiejś zdolności. jest to kontrowersyjny zabieg i wielu go nie pochwala, lecz ta osoba jest święcie przekonana o tym że wie lepiej od ludzi czego potrzebują i czyni dobro. Jak można się domyślić osoba pewna swego, pyszna. Prawdopodobnie ma w rodzince smoki. Lubi styl gothic lolita i marionetki. Lyla ubiera się w ciuchy z kolorowymi przetarciami, związuje włosy. Ma dość charakterystyczne źrenice. Osobowość *Jest bardzo niechętna wobec ludzi, co okazuje chociażby w wypowiedziach. *Manipulantka, nie widzi nic złego w swoim zachowaniu. *Antybohater. Wygląd Lyla to niziutka, drobna, młoda kobieta o karnacji brzoskwiniowej barwy. Jej włosy - zwykle spięte w "pig tails" , są czarne i ozdobione kolorowymi pasemkami. Jej tęczówki są żółte. Lylę cechują także gadzie źrenice, charakterystyczne brwi, delikatnie wystające z za warg kiełki i zadarty nos. Relacje 'Rodzina' Utu i Zola - rodzice. 'Dalsza todzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Moce i zdolności 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Teatr kukiełkowy' 'Manekiny' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Czarny, różoqy oraz fioletowy. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Gadzich źrenicach. *Sposobie ubierania się. *Chrapliwym głosie. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Postać została zainspirowana kreacją "Zaklinaczka/Smoczyca" należącą do Symmetry z gry "Overwatch", kolorystyka Lyli także opiera się luźno na jednej ze skórek do wspomnianej postaci, mianowicie na skórce pt "Paw". Pochodzenie thumb|leftMagix - to magiczna planeta, a także nazwa głównego miasta które się na niej znajduje. Magix mieści się w centrum Magicznego Wymiaru, stając się jego stolicą, a także "Rozdrożami do wszystkich magicznych wymiarów". Ze względu na trzy główne szkoły znajdujące się na planecie, Magix działa jako główne miejsce akcji w serii "Winx Club" Od autorki Galeria Lyla ID.jpg Lyla twarz szkic.jpg Lyla koncept.jpg Lyla symbol.jpg Lyla NDID.jpg|Nowy design. Lyla ozdoba.jpg Stroje Strój dla Lyli 1.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobiw grafikę swojego autorstwa oraz tekst związany z Lylą. 'Jaśmin' Yasmin - Pani czarodziejka deszczu z Serenii. (Tylko deszcz i burze nie jak Kawi). Osobowość *Chłodny, zimny deszcz i chłodna, zimna sucz. *Możesz mieć nieprzyjemne wrażenie że patrzy na wszystko z wyższościa. *Lojalna. Wygląd Yasmin jest niską, drobną nastolatką o pełnych rysach twarzy i pucołowatych policzkach. Jej włosy mają barwę herbaciana, brwi również. Tęczówki Yasmin sa szmaragdowe zaś usta bladoróżane. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce *'Wpływ na opady atmosferyczne' - *'Sztormy oraz huragany' - 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pierwszy projekt postaci powstał w grze "Miss Fashion", mozna go zobvaczyć tutaj. Pochodzenie thumb|left|264pxKrólestwo Sereni - 'kraina burzy i ulewnych deszczy znajdująca się w Magicznym Wymiarze. Władzę sprawuje Księżniczka Iris oraz jej małżonek Książę Hargon. Przez czas zaginięcia Iris i po śmierci pierwszych władców Królestwem rządził Hrabia Neropulos. Podczas jego panowania mieszkańcom Sereni nie żyło się dobrze. Jednak dzięki Winx udało się uwolnić pierworodną władczynię Królestwa spod aresztu domowego zorganizowanego przez Cordelię i jej dwie córki - Villanię i Rospundę. Od tamtego czasu Serenia stała się przyjaznym miejscem dla jej mieszkańców. Od autorki Galeria Yasmin pierwszy rysunek.jpg Yasmin ID.jpg Yasmin symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Yasmin i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Rani' Amirani Kader - Pół Desertia, pół Linphea. Były członek "Shams", został wciągnięty w szeregii organizacji w podobnym wieku co Salma, ze względu na swój potencjał inżynieryjny i zdolności manualne. Jako jeden z niewielu zaczął zauważać ciemną stronę organizacji, mijały lata a on miewał rozterki czy to co robi jest słuszne, nie podobało mu się to jak "Shams" traktuje biednych Desertian. Wystąpił z "Shams" lecz dużo go to kosztowało, jest w pewnym sensie ścigany przez agentów tejże organizacji (czyli w skrócie Desertian pełniących podobną funkcję co panna Ajam) i obawia się chociażby postawienia stopy na Desertii. W uwolnieniu się od "Shams" w dużej mierze ułatwiło mu to że jego matka jest z Linpheii, własnie tam uciekł, to dzięki rodzinie (jakieś potajemne rozmowy) ,"Shams" nie udało mu się zrobić "prania mózgu". Jest ciemnoskóry i mimo że z organizacji wystąpił dobre kilka lat temu wciąż ma w szafie pracowniczy mundur oraz identyfikator. Po mamie ma zielone tęczówki, w obu uszach ma srebrne oraz czarne kolczyki. Koło 28 lat. Ojciec nie żyje, był budowniczym i też działał dla "Shams" /jako tania siła robocza/ jak można się domyśleć, wszyscy wierzą że zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych (starość) ale Ami wierzy że to przez "Shams" i ich nieludzko ciężką pracę. Osobowość W gruncie rzeczy dobra osoba, współczująca i nie da sobą pomiatać, zdaje się być też pretensjonalny i uparty, jak się denerwuje to staje się też ironiczny. Nie lubi ciemności i ciszy. Na Linphei pomaga osobom dotkniętym kataklizmami i w trudnej sytuacji materialnej wykorzystując do tego wiedzę i techniki nabyte za czasów bycia w "Shams" brzmi znajono? bo chociaż ma do nich urazę (a właściwie do sposobu ich działania) to te sposoby w jakie "Shams" budowało uważa za niezawodne i dobre. Nosi taki fajny płaszcz z górą wyglądającą jak kamizelka, część jest metaliczna a u dołu przechodzi w coś co przypomina liście. Lubi smak pistacjowy. Ma cierpliqość do dzieci i łatwo zdobywa ich zaufanie. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' thumb|left|100pxMatka Saffron Petaleaf - Kader, kucharka, wdowa. Ojciec Akram Kader - robotnik który pracował dla "Shams" (nie żyje) 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Podczas pewneho lata romansował z Zaharą, nie wiedząc że to księżniczka (bo tak na dobrą sprawę ma Desertię w nosie i nie wie jak wygląda rodzina królewska) ale była to tylko przelotna Summer love. 'Wrogowie' Salma - ciekawe dlaczego. 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Meaning unknown, probably of Proto-Kartvelian origin. This is the name of a hero from Georgian mythology whose story is similar to that of Prometheus from Greek mythology. - nie mówiłam że z Desertii muszą być tylko arabskie imiona, wybrałam je ze wzgledu na podobieństwo tego mitologicznego bohatera do historii Prometeusza. *Imie mamy - From the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is derived via Old French from Arabic زعفران (za'faran), itself probably from Persian meaning "gold leaves". *Kwiaty przewodnie - Grzybienie egipskie. Pochodzenie thumb|left|166px Desertia - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Od autorki Galeria Amirani ID.jpg AmiraniPierwszyRysunek.jpg Amirani symbol.jpg Stroje MłodszyAmiraniWMundurzeShams.jpg ZaharaIRani rys.jpg Meta timeline *'Marzec 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Amiranim i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Syzyfowa praca' Sunil - nastoletni czarodziej urodzony na planecie Ohm. Mało kto wie że chłopak ma w sobie błękitną krew. Od dziecka był oswajany z dworskim życiem, ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, chłopak wymykał się niejednokrotnie by w samotności obserwować naturę. Nastolatek posiada zadatki oraz moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której nauczają panowania nad energią, samokontroli, silnej woli i skupienia. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie poznanie Astorii i jej przyjaciółek, Sunil nigdy nie opuściłby przytulnej Ohm. Posiada dar jasnowidzenia. Osobowość Sunil jest typem domatora. Nie śpieszno mu do nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i gdyby nie ingerencja innych osób nigdy nie wyściubiłby nosa poza rodzimą planetę. Na co dzień jest promienną i opanowaną osobą. Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. Na rodzimej planecie nigdy nie dochodziło do większych konfliktów toteż agresja, zemsta i nienawiść są dla niego zupełnie nowymi pojęciami. Można powiedzieć że żył dotychczas w swego rodzaju iluzji w której wszystko było idealne, szczęśliwe i doskonałe. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością magicznego wymiaru było dla chłopaka wstrząsającym szokiem, lecz dzięki temu zrozumiał że nie chce i nie potrafi przyglądać się cierpieniu. Niestety, obecnie z winy życia w tej "iluzji" cudownego świata, nierzadko nie potrafi obronić nawet siebie a co dopiero innych. Jak chyba każdą osobę pochodzącą z ważnej rodziny, Sunila próbowano uczyć dyscypliny, przez to swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś złego. Stara się panować nad swoimi emocjami lecz z różnym skutkiem. Widać że pewnych rzeczy jeszcze się uczy. Chłopak jest także osobą pełną pokory i uznania dla starszych od siebie. Chętnie pomoże, lecz kiedy zauważy że jego dobroć została mocno naruszona, będzie się wycofywał. Zdecydowanie brak mu pewności co do swoich magicznych zdolności, uważa siebie pod tym względem za beztalencie, toteż rzadko kiedy zgadza się na korzystanie z nich publicznie. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' Matka - Lakshmi, ojciec - Wanjala. 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil posiada dwie młodsze od siebie siostry - Anjali oraz Jayanti, są bliźniaczkami. 'Dalsza rodzina' Ilomia 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Sunila są: Uma (jakby nie patrzeć uratowała mu i jego rodzicom życie), Sushila,Melinda, Arlenatta oraz Astra. I reszta "ekipy" 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w szczęśliwym związku z Astorią. 'Wrogowie' Sunil stara się nie robić sobie wrogów i jie pałać do innych nienawiścią. Głównie dlatego że wychowywał się w rodzinie pacyfistów i od małego była mu wpajana równość wszystkich stworzeń. 'Pupile' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt i nawet nie chciałby. Uważa że żywych stworzeń nie powinno się traktować jak osobiste zabawki czy ozdoby. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zbliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Czytanie aur' - Chłopak potrafi zobaczyć aurę danej osoby, a tym samym odczytać czy ktoś jest zagrożony bądź chory. Dzięki tej zdolności może także wyczuć czy ktoś żyje. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może uśmierzać ból, lecz nie posiada zdolności by leczyć rany innych czy w pełni uzdrawiać o przywróceniu do życia nie wspominając . Chłopak potrafi za to goić swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jeśli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności ponieważ uważa że korona z głowy mu nie spadnie jak trochę pospaceruje. Lewitacja tak naprawdę przydaje mu się jedynie podczas obrony czy nauki. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyć kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia drogi jako przenośne źródło światła. Potrafi również strzelać wiązkami energii wysoko w niebo co umożliwia min. Odnalezienie drużyny w trudnej sytuacji. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić się z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Broń' Laska, kijek? Jakaś magiczna laska? Plus te kule energii. wszyscy mają jakieś pistolety, miecze, karabiny a on głupi kijek będzie z tego powodu wyśmiewany i nie brany na poważnie, ale dostał ją od dziadka na łożu śmierci to głupio nie przyjąć, jedyna po nim pamiątka. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. *'Burze' - Jedna z największych fobii Sunila, przeraźliwie boi się grzmotów, z którymi po raz pierwszy zetknął się.w Magixie. Źle czuje się także podczas chmurnej pogody. 'Zainteresowania' 'Historia i mitologia' 'Antyki Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' - 27 Września. *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Pupilki:' - Aktualnie brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Kawa z mlekiem, wszelki makaron z sosem. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty oraz soczyście żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Gryzonie, szczególnie chomiki. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Reality show, komedii romantycznych, horrorów, pikantnego jedzenia i znęcania się nad innymi osobami a zwłaszcza zwierzętami. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna muzyka z rodzimej planety. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Melinda, Astra, Sushila. *'Ulubiona zdolność' - Kule energii, ponieważ dzięki nim może sobie oświetlać drogę. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż zakłada tradycyjne kreacje ze swojej rodzimej planety. *Na szyi nosi szczęśliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Ciekawostki *Jest dwudziesty szósty w kolejce do tronu. *Jego drugi cytat na stronie (to o księżycu) to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci Sunila Nevli z serialu animowanego "The Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Bardzo dobrze zna się na astroloogii, potrafi odczytywać konstelacje. *W dzieciństwie wierzył że deszcz to łzy aniołów i innych niebiańskich stworzeń. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg|Stary design. Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg Sunil symbol.jpg Sunil z kulą energii szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg Sunil ND ID.jpg Od innych Sunil by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Na kiedyś tam' Neville - Ktoś z Callisto. Lubi gotować Pizzę. Taki mały kucharz, charyzmatyczny. Jego specjalnymi zdolnościami są superszybkość oraz stawanie się niewidzialnym. Ma 13 lat. Jego rodzice są showmanami, wielokrotnie zgłaszali syna do programów typu Talent Show, chociaż chłopiec ma dość występów, przebieranek itp i pragnie spokojnego dzieciństwa, nie ma serca odmówić rodzicom - widzi jaką radość sprawia im kiedy osiąga on sukcesy w programach. Osobowość Wygląd Neville to nastolatek przy kości o oliwkowej karnacji, brązowo-zielonych tęczówkach i wiecznie nie ułożonych, czarnych włosach. Zwykle ubiera się bardzo kolorowo a pod szyję zakłada fantazyjnie ozdobione muchy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' Prawdopodobnie jego dalszą krewną jest Marinella. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupil' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania 'Kulinaria' Moce i zdolności *'Niewidzialność' - 'Słabości' *'Brak kondycji' - Neville bardzo szybko i łatwo męczy się fizycznie, bieg na długie dystanse czy dłuższy spacer sprawiają mu trudności. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Kolorowych i fantazyjnie ozdobionych muszkach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Neville jest odzwierciedleniem w universum Winx Club innej mojej OC - Mila. Pochodzenie thumb|180px|Jedyny, znany obraz z serialu powiązany z Callisto. Callisto to planeta, o której nie wiadomo zbyt wiele - w serialu nie zostały przybliżone jej losy. Jest czwartym światem Głównego Pierścienia Magix (S01E02), a jej księżniczką jest Varanda, która miała podjąć naukę w szkole czarodziejek Alfea, jednak zrezygnowała. Ze słów Tecny można wywnioskować, że jest to świat bardzo oddalony od planety Magix. Galeria Neville ID.jpg Neville symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Neville'm oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Lotnik' Altair - Ktoś z mocą odwrotności (wiecie, np. ze zgniłego jabłka potrafi zrobić świeże i na odwrót) z planety Sushili (jej nazwa jest dla mnie za trudna do napisania). Takie wieczne dziecko, dowcipniś w tym sensie że łatwo go rozśmieszyć (zwłaszcza widokiem wypadków innych osób), 15-letni chłopak. Buc straszny, lubuje się w angielskim humorze, wybuchach i konstruowaniu ale w sumie uroczy. Nie cierpi swojego imienia, które - jego zdaniem brzmi jak z książki fantasy i prosi by zwracać się do niego per "Newt" Osobowość Altair jest bucem. Straszliwym bucem który nierzadko ma o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie, wie lepiej, umie lepiej i zawsze dąży do tego by błyszczeć. Jednocześnie chłopak nie przejmuje się specjalnie opinią na swój temat. Sprawia wrażenie jakby mało co go interesowało włącznie z życiem innych osób. Wygląd Altair to niewysoki i blady chłopak o wiecznie podkrążonych z niewyspania oczach, pogardliwym wyrazie twarzy i nieułożonych, czarno-granatowych włosach. Jego tęczówki sa niebieskie zaś brwi - ciemnoszare. Cechują go także wątła budowa ciała i drobne, wręcz kobiecie dłonie. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Odwrotność' - *'Szybkość' - *'Lewitacja' - 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Majsterkowanie, konstruowanie' 'Chemia' Relacje 'Rodzice' Aludra i Sirius - naukowcy. 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zmęczonym wyrazie twarzy. Niezapomniane cytaty Pochodzenie thumb|left|170pxOppositus - Oppositus to jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, na której przeciwieństwa współistnieją w całkowitej harmonii. Strażnicy są zarówno leniwi, jak i czujni jednocześnie, a mieszkańcy zazwyczaj dobierają się w pary, które opierają się na przeciwieństwach. Valtor zaatakował tę planetę, podczas poszukiwań magicznych atrybutów należących do owej planety. Ukradł je, aby posiąść władzę absolutną oraz moc wszystkich planet w Magicznym Wymiarze. Po jego ataku, wszystko na planecie Oppositus stało się takie same, i było tak dopóki Valtor nie został pokonany. Nazwa planety pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa "oppositus", co oznacza przeciwieństwo. Ciekawostki *Means "The flyer" in Arabic. This is the name of a star in the constellation Aquilla. Od autorki Galeria Altair ID.jpg Altair symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Altair'a. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Kuzyn pani Jadeit alias pan jesień' Carbrey - Młodszy o niecałe 2 lata kuzyn Jade, czarodziej w trakcie nauki pochodzący z Isis. Lubi stare budynki, antyczne cywilizacje, szkice ołówkiem, gliniane statuetki. Chce zostać architektem. Nie przyzna się do tego, lecz interesują go także minerały i kamienie szlachetne. Ma poważną wadę słuchu, a także nadszarpnięty wzrok (astygmatyzm). Indywidualista. Jego moce magiczne są podobnie jak u Wendy powiązane z wiatrem - z tymże on dodatkowo jest powiązany z naturą, może tworzyć tornada, wiry powietrzne a także wpływać na liście i drzewa nie może przywracać ich do życia ale je odbierać, gałęzie usychają itp). Osobowość Wygląd Carbrey jest wątłym i niskim chłopakiem o bladej cerze, miodowo-rudych włosach a także heterochromii - jego lewa tęczówka ma zielony kolor zaś prawa - brązowy. Twarz chłopaka zdobią okulary w delikatnej, szarej oprawce i na łańcuszku. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' Ruby i Alastar 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' Jade 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Moce 'Słabości' *'Arachnofobia' - *'Hemofobia' - *'Pioruny' - *'Wada słuchu' - Zainteresowania 'Architektura' 'Rzeźbienie w glinie' 'Antyki' 'Historia' 'Kamienie szlachetne' Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Krem z dyni. *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Stary, ziemski rock z lat 90'tych XX wieku. *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Okularach. *Puszystych,rudych włosach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Postać jest w pewien sposób zainspirowa jedną z pór roku - Jesienią. *Jego imię jest pochodzenia irlandzkiego. *Początkowo autorka zastanawiała się również nad imionami Douglas oraz Jeff. *Kiedy był mały miał nawyk zjadania kleju oraz nadgryzania gumek do mazania. Potwornie się tego wstydzi. *Ma słabość do imbiru. Pochodzenie Isis - jest rodzinną planetą Diaspro w wersji 4Kids (która jest równocześnie jedyną wersją, w której ta planeta została wspomniana), gdzie jest księżniczką. Ponieważ Diaspro jest czarodziejką klejnotów, zakłada się, że Isis jest planetą, na której kamienie szlachetne są głównym surowcem przemysłowym i źródłem siły mieszkańców tej planety. Mówi się również, że Isis jest jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, ponieważ rodzina Diaspro jest uważana za bardzo bogatą i ważną. Można spekulować, że Isis jest silnym sojusznikim innej planety znajdującej się w Magicznym Wymiarze – Heraklionu, bowiem już od samego początku serii władcy obu planet dążą do ślubu swoich dzieci – księżniczki Diaspro oraz księcia Sky’a. Co ciekawe, Isis (w języku polskim Izyda) jest egipską boginią magii i natury. Od autorki Galeria Carbrey ID.jpg Carbrey symbol.jpg Carbrey szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'01.02.19' - Zostaje nadane imię postaci, dotąd było nie wybrane. 'Nieboskłon' Rangi - Mag lawy/magmy (ziemia plus ogień) z Honolulis. Nie znalazłam lepszego imienia, ok. Chciałam coś z ogniem ale puff ni ma. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Means "sky" in Maori. In Maori and other Polynesian mythology Rangi or Ranginui was a god of the sky, husband of the earth goddess Papa. They were locked in a crushing embrace but were eventually separated by their children, the other gods. Pochodzenie thumb|leftHonolulis - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Słynie ze swoich nieziemskich pejzaży oraz faktu posiadania własnego słońca. Mieszkańcy żyją zwykle w niewielkich osadach umieszczonych niedaleko plaż. Utrzymują się głównie z turystyki a także rybołówstwa. Honolulanie - rdzenni mieszkańcy planety, to z natury wybuchowe osoby. Bardzo łatwo ich zdenerwować. Zwykle bywają nieufni wobec obcych "z zewnątrz", lecz wbrew pozorom i przy odrobinie cierpliwości z czasem dają przekonać się do nowo poznanej osoby. Podobnie jak z mieszkańcami innych planet które obfitują w bogato rozwiniętą kulturę, Honolulanie bardzo przywiązali się do swoich tradycji. Żyją w zgodzie z naturą wierząc że to właśnie natura daje im życie oraz potrafi je odebrać. Honolulis jest piękną, ogromną planetą obfitującą w oceany, morza, dzikie plaże i egzotyczną roślinność. Z lotu ptaka oraz przez teleskop sprawia wrażenie ogromnej wyspy. Na Honolulis występują również wulkany, lecz nieaktywne a zostało to osiągnięte dzięki magii. Od autorki Galeria Rangi IR.jpg Rangi symbol.jpg Honolulanie chibi.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Rangim i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Złoty wielbłąd i Dobrze prowadzona przyjaciółka' Sumitra i Zarathustra - para Dżinnów pochodząca z Desertii. Jak większość przedstawicieli swojej rasy, Sumitra i Zarathustra przez większą część swojego zycia ukrywali się wraz z rodzinami gdzieś wśród desertiańskich wydm. Są zaręczeni. Wygląd 'Sumitra' Sumitra jest niewysoką aczkolwiek szczupłą dżinnką o fiołkowej cerze, zdaje się być ona wręcz sina. Jej kończyny są zabarwione na niebiesko i pokryte pomarańczowymi znamionami. Swoje czarno - złote włosy Sumitra najczęściej upina w wysoki kucyk a charakterystyczne, nieco szpiczaste uszy ozdabia szerokimk kolczykami, również na jej czole nierzadko widnieją ozdoby. Tęczówki desertianki są złote, brwi czarne a powieki najczęściej pokrywa niebieskim cieniem a usta maluje czerwoną, matową pomadką. 'Zarathustra' Zarathustra to dżinn w dojrzałym wieku. Jego karnacja jest turkusowa a kończyny ma zabarwione na fiolet, dłonie mężczyzny oraz stopy pokrywają dodatkowo cyklamenowe znamiona. Oczy dżinna są duże, tęczówki mają brązową barwę z granatowymi refleksami. Posiada także charakterystyczne, odstające i nieco szpiczaste uszy przebite kolczykami a jego twarz pokrywa zarost o szaro-granatowo-brązowym kolorze, barwie jego włosów. Mężczyzna nie rusza się bez turbanu. Osobowość 'Sumitra' *Nie lubi mieszać się w nie swoje sprawy. *Łatwo odpuszcza. *Nie lubi się kłócić, wycofuje się. *Lubi mieć pełną kontrolę nad zadaniami które jej się powierza. Praca w grupie? Nope. 'Zarathustra' *Sarkastyczny. *"Mam wszystko pod kontrolą!" nawet jak to nieprawda. *Obrażalski. *Prychający. *Ale jak ma do kogoś/czegoś słabość to przyjazny. *Słowny. Relacje Rodzina 'Sumitra' Abbas (ojciec), Zinat (mama) 'Zarathustra' Mirza (ojciec), Shereen (mama) Dodatkowe informacje 'Sumitra' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' - *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' 'Zarathustra' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' - *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Sumitra - Indian name meaning "True friend" (z. Sans. Su - dobrze usposobiony, dobrze prowadzony Mitra - przyjaciel.) *Zarathustra - Possibly meaning "Golden camel" in Old Iranian, derived "zarat" meaning "golden" combined with "ushtra" meaning "camel" Pochodzenie thumb|left|166px Desertia - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Od autorki Galeria 'Sumitra' ' Sumitra i Zarathustra ID.jpg Sumitra symbol.jpg Sumitra portret.jpg Sumitra i Zarathustra - stroje 2.jpg ' 'Zarathustra' ' Sumitra i Zarathustra ID.jpg Zarathustra symbol.jpg Zarathustra portret.jpg Sumitra i Zarathustra - stroje 2.jpg ' Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z nimi oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Znowu sobie dodaję pracy czyli Zwycięstwocośtam i Salut' Jayanti i Anjali - Mają po 13 i pół lat. Anjali interesuje się stereometrią - jest typem osoby łączącej rozum z uczuciami, dociekliwa i z wyobraźnią przestrzenną, uwielbia bryły przestrzenne i ciekawią ją związane z przestrzenią tematy - hologramy, przekształcenia przestrzeni. Jaya to cicha i skryta w sobie "dziewczyna emo", wbrew pozorom ma wielkie serce i umie słuchać. Świat widzi inaczej niż siostra ale jako bliźniaczki są super duetem. Osobowość 'Jayanti' 'Anjali' Wygląd Dziewczyny są blźniaczkami jednojajowymi toteż wyglądają niemal jak dwie krople wody. Obie są dość niewysokie, maja brzoskwiniową karnację i małe, wąskie oczy których tęczówki są brązowe, twarze dziewczyn zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję. Ich włosy są barwy ciemnego blondu pomieszanego z orzechowym brązem, brwi sióstr są lekko zarysowane i niemalże niewidoczne. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil - starszy brat. 'Dalsza rodzina' Ilomia 'Przyjaciele' Uma (obie), 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce Dziewczyny to swego rodzaju "wyrocznie" przewidujące przyszłość, lecz widzą ją w kawałkach, odłamkach - pojedyncze sceny. Anjali widzi zło i smutek - Jayanti dobro i szczęście inspiracja serialem animowanym co szedł w mej młodości "Amerykański smok: Jake Long" na Disney'u cytat dla Anjali - "Wiesz, kiedy cały czas widzisz zło i cierpienie, to nawet najmniejsza rzecz potrafi sprawić radość" dla Jayanti - "W moich wizjach pojawiają się jedynie "tęcze i szczeniaki". Kiedy cały czas widzisz tylko to co radosne i szczęśliwe, ciągle ten sam temat, to po pewnym czasie już mało co potrafi Cię autentycznie zaskoczyć, zrobić na Tobie wrażenie." 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Jayanti' 'Anjali' Matematyka Geometria brył przestrzennych Stereometria Fraktale Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym je rozpoznać? *Wyglądają niemal jak dwie krople wody. *Specyficznym typie urody. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *imiona - Anjali - Means "salutation" in Sanskrit, Jayanti - Feminine form of Jayanta. This is another name of the Hindu goddess Durga. *main song dla sióstr - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne - Rather Be (po przetłumaczeniu tekst idealnie oddaje ich relacje siostrzane) *Jayanti jest starsza od Anjali o trzy minuty, dlatego jest wspominana przed siostrą. *W przyszłości Anjali planuje zostać architektem natomiast Jayanti psychologiem. *Urodziny obchodzą w "Dzień liczby Pi" Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria 'Jayanti' Anjali i Jaya ID.jpg Jaya symbol.jpg Brigitte, Jaya i Anjali pierwsze szkice.jpg Jayanti portret.jpg 'Anjali' Anjali i Jaya ID.jpg Anjali symbol.jpg Brigitte, Jaya i Anjali pierwsze szkice.jpg Anjali portret.jpg *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega grafikę związaną z siostrami oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Szmaragd i Opal czyli kumpelki Jadeitu' Emerald i Opal....kurczę, nienawidzę siebie. BFFki Jadeitu. Nie, nie są to dwie, puste idiotki, tło, bo Jade nie jest Amber z SyFa ani żadną inną "Material girl" z amerykańskich filmów dla młodzieży. Emerald - szmaragdowy (ciemna, ciemna zieleń) i srebrny, Opal - pudrowy róż i srebrny. Dzieeczyny wychowywały się razem w domu dziecka, Opal trafiła tam po śmierci ojca (matka wyjechała na inną planetę z nowym mężem) zaś Emerald za agresję i bójki. Osobowość 'Emerald' 'Opal' Wygląd 'Emerald' Emerald jest dziewczyną nieco przy kości o brzoskwiniowej karnacji, dużych, ciemnozielonych oczach oraz równie ciemnozielonych, falowanych włosach z połyskiem. 'Opal' Opal to wysoka, chuda dziewczyna o opalonej karnacji i włosach barwy pudrowego rożu. Jej tęczowki mają cyklamenową barwę a brwi różową. Relacje 'Emerald' 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Opal' 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Emerald' 'Opal' 'Słabości' 'Emerald' 'Opal' Zainteresowania 'Emerald' 'Opal' Dodatkowe informacje 'Emerald' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' 'Opal' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Wbrew pozorom nie łączy je jakiekolwiek pokrewieństwo. Pochodzenie Isis - jest rodzinną planetą Diaspro w wersji 4Kids (która jest równocześnie jedyną wersją, w której ta planeta została wspomniana), gdzie jest księżniczką. Ponieważ Diaspro jest czarodziejką klejnotów, zakłada się, że Isis jest planetą, na której kamienie szlachetne są głównym surowcem przemysłowym i źródłem siły mieszkańców tej planety. Mówi się również, że Isis jest jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, ponieważ rodzina Diaspro jest uważana za bardzo bogatą i ważną. Można spekulować, że Isis jest silnym sojusznikim innej planety znajdującej się w Magicznym Wymiarze – Heraklionu, bowiem już od samego początku serii władcy obu planet dążą do ślubu swoich dzieci – księżniczki Diaspro oraz księcia Sky’a. Co ciekawe, Isis (w języku polskim Izyda) jest egipską boginią magii i natury. Od autorki Galeria 'Emerald' Emerald i Opal pierwsze szkice.jpg Emerald portret.jpg Emerald symbol.jpg Opal i Emerald ID.jpg 'Opal' Emerald i Opal pierwsze szkice.jpg Opal portret.jpg Opal symbol.jpg Opal i Emerald ID.jpg *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Opal i Emerald oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Jakaś kreatura do legend' Muirgen - według podań, ta kobieta jest tak wiekowa jak sama planeta z której poxhodzi - Obsxurus. Istota ta ponoć powstała z pyłów, pierwszych lodów na nowo powstałych Obscuriańskich ziemiach i pierwszej iskry magii jaka trafiła na tą planetę. Z dwu-głową czarodziejką (w niektórych wersjach boginią lub czarownicą białej magii) istnieje na Obscurus wiele legend. Wg. Jednej z nich, jako pierwsza istota na planecie Muirgen żyje gdzieś na jej powierzchni i z "Pałacu rozległych lodów" , dzięki cudownemu wachlarzowi obserwuje życie mieszkańców. Muirgen jest także (wśród tych najstarszych Obscurian) uważana za personifikację sądu pośmiertnego, jako sędzia wydaje osąd czy dusza zmarłego jest godna by do końca świata ucztować wraz z nią i innymi bożkami-stwórcami w pałacu na samym szczycie wiecznej góry lodu. Według bardziej powszechnych legend, Muirgen nie jest istotą boską lecz strażniczką planety powołaną (wbrew pozorom) do życia przez kogoś - lub coś- wyższego rangą i traktowana przez tą ozobę jak własne dziecko. Mimo tego, kiedy na Obscurus życie zaczęło bardziej się rozwijać, Muirgen poczuła się bardzo zazdrosna i przy pomocy cudownego wachlarza wyrządzała krzywdy (związane głównie z kataklizmami naturalnymi) Obscurianom, za co została wygnana przez "rodzica" i skazana na wieczny pobyt w "Pałacu rozległych lodów" gdzieś na powierzchni Obscurus który - otoczony magiczną barierą - jest niewidoczny dla "zwykłych" osób. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pierwszy projekt postaci powstał w grze "Miss fashion". Można go zobaczyć klikając tutaj. *Imię postaci jest pochodzenia gaelickiego. Means "born of the sea" in Gaelic. In Irish legend this was the name of a woman (originally named Líban) who was transformed into a mermaid. After 300 years she was brought to shore, baptized, and transformed back into a woman. *"Pałac rozległych lodów" jest odniesieniem do "Pałacu Rozległego Zimna" (Guanghangong, 广寒宫) w którym to wg. Wierzeń ma mieszkać bogini księżyca - Chang'e występująca w chińskiej mitologi. Pochodzenie thumb|left|182pxObscurus - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Niezwykle mała, z zewnątrz przypomina skalistą kulę wypełnioną kraterami, nie zdolną do rozwijania życia. Mieszkańcy żyją w podziemiach, gdzie źródłem światła i ciepła są naturalnie występujące na planecie kryształy. Chociaż Obscurus odstrasza swym chłodem i wyglądem, cechuje ją wiele pięknych zjawisk atmosferycznych w postaci błyszczącego deszczu czy też zapierających dech w piersiach zórz polarnych. Obscurus jako jedna z niewielu - o ile nie jedyna planeta w Magicznym wymiarze, cyklicznie zmienia swoje położenie roztaczając wokół siebie chłodną mgłę, która z teleskopu przypomina ogromną, jasnoniebieską chmurę. Od autorki Galeria Muirgen pierwszy rysunek.jpg Muirgen ID.jpg Muirgen symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Muirgen i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Matko, ja znowu to robię...czyli rybie oko. A może oko ryby?' Minakshi - Syrenka z Amoris w tym cudnym nakryciu głowy które sama bym ubrała ale mnie nie stać. Osobowość Wygląd Design, design, jest nowelą... Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' - Ha, ha. *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *From Sanskrit मीन (mina) meaning "fish" and अक्षि (akshi) meaning "eye". This is another name of the Hindu goddess Parvati. *Stary design jest lekko inspirowany skórką pt. "Atlantycka Łaska" /kolorystyka i włosy/ która należy do Mercy z OV. *Nakrycie głowy jest lekko zmodyfikowanym, tym nakryciem Co z tego że dałam to jako ślubny strój z Tri, co z tego.... Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Minakshi pierwszy szkic.jpg Minakshi ID.jpg Minakshi symbol.png Minakshi NDID.jpg|Nowy design. Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Minakshi i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Mam pozytywne skojarzenia z tym imieniem, ale znaczenie jest durne.' Remei - Valentina zbudowała sobie przyjaciółkę, której wszyscy (biedaczka) wypominają że "Ty nie czujesz Ty nie jesteś żywa." Osobowość *Jak zostało wspomnaine, wszyscy wypominają jej ze jest jedynie maszyną i przeciez maszyny uczuć nie mają to co ona może wiedziec o życiu. *Przez to jej słowa nie sa brane na poważnie. *Remei nierzadko ma równiez z tego powodu kryzys osobowości - zastanawia się kim jest i po co jest. *To dobra osoba, nawet jeśli tylko Valentina jakoś ja rozumie i traktuje jak coś więcej niż tylko zabawke i eksperyment/chodzącą kupke plastiku i śrubek, to Remei byłaby gotowa odebrac sobie życie niż walczyć przeciwko Valentinie i jej przyjaciółkom. *Czasem jest jak dziecko które pyta " a po co co to" i trzeba jej rzeczy pokazywac palcem. *Przez to ile obelg na swój temat się nasłyszała to zdaje się że nie robią one na niej wrażenia, ale każda uwaga o tym że jest jedynie czarodziejko-podobna istotą po prostu ja boli. *W głębi duszy marzy o tym by poczuć jak to jest mieć emocje jak inni a przedewszystkim chciałaby móc zapłakać. Wygląd Remei to dość niska, człeko-podobna maszyna o delikatnie karmelowej powłoce. jej włosy - dorobione z włóczki oraz plastiku, Valentina zafarbowała na kolor hebanowy. Oczy dziewczyna ma duże a "tęczówki" są piwne, "wargi" Remei ma różowe. Do pleców robotka ma przyczepione dużą,metalową konstrukcję na wzór skrzydeł. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Means "remedy" in Catalan. *Jej pierwszy projekt powstał w grze "Miss Fashion". Można go zobaczyć klikając tutaj. Pochodzenie thumb|leftZenith -to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Jest to rodzinna planeta min. Tecny. W świecie tym wykorzystuje się w dużym stopniu technologię, maszyny i gadżety, a ludzie cenią sobie wysoki standard życia. Władcą na tej planecie jest Król Cryos . Jest nam najmniej znaną planetą (jeśli chodzi o rodzinne planety dziewczyn z Winx), ale kilka informacji udziela nam sama Tecna - jak na przykład to, że ludzie z jej planety nie lubią okazywać sobie emocji. Selkie Zenithu jest Lithia. Po raz pierwszy świat ten przedstawiony jest w sezonie 5, gdy trzeba odnaleźć kamień empatii. Zenith jest reprezentowany przez dwa elementy: metal i elektryczność. Planeta ta uważana jest za przeciwieństwo rodzimej planety Stelli: Solarii, a w komiksach Zenith jest nazywany Tytanem/Tytanią. "Zaginione miasto" - Miasto, zbudowane i ukryte głęboko pod ziemią planety Zenith. Przeważa w nim technologia oparta na zasadzie maszyn parowych. Mieszkańcy samodzielnie wytwarzają wszelkie surowce potrzebne do budowy miasta, czy pożywienia. Architektura obecna w "Zaginionym mieście" jest mocno wzorowana na epoce Wiktoriańskiej, niemal na każdej uliczce można spotkać misternie zdobione lampy gazowe. Zamiast samochodów czy statków, występują tutaj jedynie bryczki powożone prze konie zaprzęgowe. Domy są umieszczone blisko siebie. W mieście tym nie znajduje się żadne źródło nawodnienia. Cała woda, potrzebna do maszyn czy przeżycia, sprowadzana jest specjalnymi rurami z Zenithu. Na ogół, ludzie w Zaginionym Mieście starają się być przeciwieństwami mieszkańców Zenithu - lubią okazywać sobie emocje, pytać o zdrowie i tym podobne. Zaginione miasto, cechuje także własna, dość ekstrawagancka moda. Można znaleźć tam nie jeden dom mody, czy salon stylizacji fryzur. Wszelkie zwierzęta oraz rośliny występujące w tym mieście, zostały sprowadzone z innych planet Magicznego wymiaru min. Z Linphei. Miasto posiada również swoją własną, wyjątkową kulturę, obrzędy a także tradycję. Na Zenithcie słyszano o Zaginionym mieście, lecz traktowane jest ono jako zwykła, miejska legenda. Mieszkańcy cenią sobie prywatność i celowo ukrywają miasto przed osobami z "zewnątrz". Od autorki Galeria Remei pierwszy rysunek.jpg Remei ID.jpg Remei symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Remei i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Sabine, czyli idea rodem z czegoś co nigdy nie powstanie' Sabine - Magiczne przyprawy czyli idea rodem z BHWC 2 które nigdy nie powstanie bo jestem na to zbyt leniwa, rodzic tej osoby to znany, były gwiazdor muzyki rozrywkowej (taka stara gwiazda rocka której era już dawno się skończyła) i ciągle narzeka na to jaka nieporadna i ciapowata jest ta OC. Presja związana ze sławnym kiedyś rodzicem którego tekst przewodni brzmi "Jak to nie wiesz kim ja jestem?" or "Za moich czasów..." dziewczyna przedstawiona z początku jako czarny charakter (ok, nie od początku ale potem) myślała że jak będzie stosować magię w potrawach (babcia prowadzi na Ziemi restaurację) i tym samym wpływać magią na ludzi to będzie doceniana or something. Ta magia wpływała tak że ludziom życzenie się spełniało a w efekcie zrozumieli że lepiej było jak było i ktoś (czyli OCki moje starsze) musiał ich ratować. Osobowość Wygląd *Praktycznie cały czas ten sam wyraz twarzy. Sabine to niska, drobna dziewczyna o brzoskwiniowej karnacji i krótko ściętych, granatowo-śliwkowych włosach. Jej tęczówki są morskie zaś brwi granatowe. Sabine charakteryzują małe oczy i zadarty nos. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce W skrócie napiszę coś tam - Sabine umie niczym Ginger Breadhouse dodawać magię do swoich potraw i zmieniać kolor/smak danego dania. Umie również sprawić że różni ludzie czują z jednego przedmiotu swój ulubiony zapach i transmutować przedmioty nieożywione, także pokarm. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Kulinaria' (...) Do przyrządzania mieszanek przypraw podchodzi z miłością, powagą i traktuje je niczym sztukę. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Brązowej toebie na ramię, w której przetrzymuje przyrządzone przez siebie mieszanki ziół i przypraw. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Idea na postac wzieła sie od jednego z komiksów w magazynie "Winx Club". *Dokładnym miejscem jej urodzenia jest Gardenia. *Pierwszy projekt postaci powstał w grze "Eldarya". Nożna go zobaczyć klikając tutaj. Pochodzenie thumb|leftZiemia - Jest trzecią z kolei planetą Układu słonecznego znajdującego się w Drodze Mlecznej. Jest zamieszkana głównie przez ludzi, którzy żyją w miastach, miasteczkach i wioskach, takich jak mieszkańcy Magicznego Wymiaru, a jedyną różnicą jest to, że magia nie jest codzienną częścią ich życia. W przeciwieństwie do Magicznego Wymiaru, Ziemia nie składa się z jednej sfery, a ludzie są podzieleni na wiele krajów, zaś Ziemskie Wróżki mają wiele własnych królestw, chociaż wszystkie pomniejsze królowe wróżek uznają Królową Tir Nan Og jako ich najwyższą władczynię. Ziemia była chroniona przez Ziemskie Wróżki przez tysiące lat. Jednak ta ochrona zniknęła, gdy Czarnoksiężnicy z Czarnego Kręgu rozpoczęli polowania i uwięzili większość Wróżek Ziemi w ich własnym królestwie, z wyjątkiem jednej ostatniej wróżki. Z powodu braku wróżek na Ziemi szerzyły się przemoc, nienawiść, nietolerancja, a ludzie przestali dbać o naturę. Później Winx uwolniły Ziemskie Wróżki i pokonały złych Czarnoksiężników. Od autorki Galeria Sabine ID.jpg Sabine portret.jpg Sabine symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Sabine i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Nananana la la (wybaczcie, musiałam)' Nanna - Jezuuuuuuuuuuuuu ale zbyt kocham tą smutną postać. Pierwsza Melinda - ostatnia (tym razem serio) z gatunku...ale to będzie chłopak. Ogólnie uszczuplam Triangulanom zdolności by dać tej osobie. "Istota 5 wymiarowa potrafiąca żyć w nieskończenie wielu czasoprzestrzeniach naraz" widzi różne warianty teraźniejszości ale tylko jedna się finalnie spełnia. Pasjonat wspinaczki na wysokie budynki i kolarstwa. Ma takie bardzo jasne tęczówki i z charakteru taka galareta, ogólnie na Ziemi uchodziłby za dziwaka. Mama - Aliya, wysłała go gdzieś tam na naukę (był pierwszym z "rasy" który kiedykolwiek opuścił rodzinna planetę, głównie dlatego że był to naród strachliwy). Jak był na innej planecie to jego została zniszczona i nawet się nie pożegnał...planetę wchłonęła jakaś 'pustka", czarna dziura i zniknęła całkowicie i nieodwracalnie a mieszkańcy zmienili się w jakieś cząsteczki. Świat postrzega w dość wyjątkowy sposób, przebłyskami, smugami. Widzi takie jakby faje/zniekształcenia, ma problemy z łapaniem wzrokiem ostrości. Tęskni bardzo chociaż stara się tego po sobie nie okazywać. Osobowość *Miła, potulna poduszeczka do prsytulania. *Smieszek, uśmiechem stara się leczyć ze smutku. Mama była osobą z dużym poczuciem humoru i jego autorytetem. Wygląd Nanna jest ampheli'anem o charakterystycznym dla pochodzenia wyglądzie - ma niebiesko-fioletową karnację, duże oczy o błękitnych tęczówkach, zlepione, grube rzęsy a także nietypowe, unieszczone wysoko, rozwarstwiające się jasno żółte brwi zakończone niebieskimi kuleczkami błyszczącymi w cienności. Włosy Nanny także odznaczają się tą cechą lecz zwykle chowa je pod czapką - głównie dlatego że nie przepada za ich wyglądem i rendencją do swobodnego unoszenia się w powietrzu. Są jasnożółte. Z łopatek Nanny wyrasta para podobnych do brwi "narośli" siegających do końca pleców. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce Pozwole sobie zacytować "Istota 5 wymiarowa potrafiąca żyć w kilku czasoprzestrzeniach naraz". *'?' - *'"?"' - 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Wspinaczka miejska' 'Kolarstwo' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznych brwiach. *Duzych oczach i lekko niebieskich bialkach ocznych. *Wełnianej czapce na głowie pod którą ukrywa swoje fosforyzujace włosy. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jego wygląd jest zainspirowany Yuumi z gry "League of Legends" oraz wczesną koncepcją Sandboy'a z "Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug & Chat noir". *Meaning unknown. This was the name of the Sumerian god of the moon. He was the son of Enlil and the husband of Ningal. *Inspiracją do stworzenia postaci był Griffin z filmu "Faceci w Czerni 3". *Początkowo jego historie miała posiadać Mewala Melinda, lecz z czasem została mocno zmieniona. Pochodzenie Amphel'i - Nieistniejąca już planeta Magicznego Wymiaru. Od autorki Galeria Nanna portret.jpg Nanna symbol.jpg Nanna ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Światło Aledii' Lyra - Jakaś wojownicza księżniczka w stroju rodem z "Magical girls" (Sailor Moon itp) ? Ma śliczne białe rajstopy i równie śliczne białe kozaczki. Cała jest śliczna :V Jej butki (i rajstopy i kolory) są zainspirowane butami Janny z skinu "Star Guardian" z LoLa bo ojeju jak to zobaczyłam to się zakochałam. Ma białe rękawiczki. Cute & energy, ona nigdy nie dorośnie. Nie potrzebuje znanego nam jedzenia, picia a tym samym nawet wypróżniania się, nie potrzebuje też kąpieli.Swój "pokarm" czerpie z małej latarenki/lampionu (coś jak tutaj, ba to wygląda identycznie), to coś jest jej "baterią" jeśli ona zginie zginie i ta "bateria" i na odwrót. Nowa planeta - Aledia wszyscy się tam rodzą z takim czymś. Ma dziurę na plecach w której przechowuje tą "baterię" (lub pośrodku głowy") "Bateria" z kolei swoją energię pozyskuje z blasku słońca księżyca i gwiazd (lub żywiołów). Nie przemienia się ale lata i robi pif paf rękami jak pełnoprawna czarodziejka, a jak lata to robiąc zium zium roztacza wokół siebie taka śliczną smugę w soczystym odcieniu fioletu pomieszanego z bielą. gwiazdki, dużo gwiazdek. Jej ciało stworzone jest z energii i pokryte czymś na rodzaj powłoczki (jak ta z kiełbasy do gotowania xddd dziwne ale prawdziwe skojarzenie) i prześwituje tylko na kończynach. ma moc wytwarzania figur z kryształów/słupów/tego typów rzeczy z rąk (coś jak Pharrah ale znacznie bardziej pokazowe - zainspirowane serią LoliRock /Please don't judge me ok./. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' Astra. W każdej legendzie jest ziarenko prawdy. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce *'Kometa' - Lyra wzlatując w powietrze nabiera prędkości by nastepnie spaść w wybranym miejscu, zostawiając za soba smugę blasku o fioletowym zabarwieniu. Zdolność ta jednak nie ogranicza się tylko do spadania z dużą siłą rażenia ale i do zwykłego, przyspieszonego lottu. *'Figury' - Lyra wytwarza kryształ który potrafi przybrac dowolną formę - figurę danej osoby przez pociski służące do ataku, ściany, tory i tym podobne. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Źrenicach w kształcie pięcioramiennych gwiazd. *Błyszczącejcerze, *Mieniących się włosach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *The name of the constellation in the northern sky containing the star Vega. It is said to be shaped after the lyre of Orpheus. *Epsilon i Zeta – pozostałe dwie gwiazdy gwiazdozbioru Liry. *Jej moce wzięły się od serii "LoliRock" *Strój jest bazowany na skinie Janny z serii "Star Guardian" pochodzącej z gry "League of Legends". *Wygląd "baterii" Lyry jest wzorowany na latarence ze stroju "Glassy Light Queen" który pochodzi z gry "Eldarya". *Pierwszy cytat na stronie to słowa Zoe z gry "League of Legends". Pochodzenie Aledia - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru, położona najbliżej Universy której życie dali (wg. legend) właśnie Aledianie. Aledia jest mała, aczkolwiek pełną uroku, kryształową planetą która emanuje widocznym gołym okiem blaskiem. cdn Od autorki Galeria Lyra portret.jpg Lyra projekty.jpg Lyra ID.jpg Lyra symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Yami' Yami - Ktoś z przyszłości (niczym Chibiusa Tsukino z SM) obecność tej osoby nie robi problemów bo ma jakiśtam artefakt utrzymujący linię czasoprzestrzenną w całości itp (jakby jej nie było ale jest). Przybyła albo ocalić kogoś albo sprawić że ktoś nie wyrośnie na złola. Może sobie skakać między wymiarami i jednocześnie musi być bardzo ostrożna bo może i ta postać ma kamyk ale jako że nie jest z tej "obecnej" linii, jej ciało może się hmm...zakrzywić? Rozszczepić?. jak dam tej postaci jakieś lewitujące cząsteczki dookoła szyi czy coś to to będzie przesada co nie? Za broń służy jej Jo-Jo. Cytacik "Wasza teraźniejszość patrząc z mojego punktu widzenia to przeszłość, coś co się wydarzyło więc...owszem, nie mam wyrzutów że tak często tu jestem!" nie lubi być nazywana "czarodziejką czasu i portali" bo uważa ze nie można mieć całkowitej władzy nad czasem, jest on dla każdej osoby wspólny po za tym uważa że "tytuły" są po prostu głupie. Młode to to, do 15-stu lat MożeCzyjaśCórka?. Podobnie jak Chibiusę, ścigają ja złole, "agenci" czy coś - "Ty o nich nie wiesz ale oni są, czają się gdzieś w cieniu wyłapując tych którzy odważyli się im sprzeciwić. Magiczny Wymiar przyszłości nie lubi zmieniania przeszłości bo ona ukształtowała jego teraźniejszość i właśnie dlatego mi musi się udać. Po prostu musi, nie chcę by moi bliscy musieli nadal cierpieć. Wszystko albo nic." zdaje się być nawet pochłonięta obsesją na punkcie tych co ją szukają. Podawała się za kuzynkę Astry (bo zdolności z nią mi sie kojarzą takie galaxy i wgl) ale jak kamuflaż wyszedł na jaw uparcie nie chciała zdradzić swojego prawdziwego pochodzenia, dlatego nie ma go wpisanego. Jak można było się domyśleć, zna po krótce przyszłość moich OCek. Włosy ma farbowane. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Means "twin, pair" in Sanskrit. In Hindu belief this is the name of the first woman, the twin sister of the first man Yama. "Yami" to chyba też "ciemność" po japońsku co nie? w sumie to też by pasowało. *Jej zdolności sa zainspirowane postaciami z gry 'League of Legends" - Vel'Koza (tektonika, rozszczepianie plazmowe), Aurelion Sola (kometa) i Zoe (portal, senna bańka do uniknięcia ataków od złoli/opóźnienia). *Pomysł na broń - Jo-jo, rwniez pochodzi z tej gry (od postaci Zoe). *Inspiracja do stworzenia Yami i jej historii była Chibiusa Tsukino z anime i mangi pt."Sailor Moon". *Początkowo, podawała się za kuzynkę Astry. Pochodzenie Nieznane. Od autorki Galeria Yami ID.jpg Yami symbol.jpg Yami portret.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'W sumie sama nie wiem jaki dać tytuł' Mirage i Domino - (nie, nie planeta Bloom tylko imie/ksywka) bo ostatnio siedzę głównie w Winx...to to na kiedys kiedys tam. Nawet inne wymiary potrzebują strażników, miała to być para kogoś w stylu superbohaterów ale po przemyśleniach stwierdziłam że to dziwne i nie potrzebują masek. Są osobami bardzo wiekowymi, chociaż wyglądają jak young adult ich wiek liczy nawet kilka tysięcy lat. Nie odczuwają upływu czasu. Bliźniaki. W sumie są tym samym co Kakyū, ale bez tej "skalistej" otoczki, czysta energia. Osobowość Mirage Domino Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje Mirage *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Domino *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki Pochodzenie Od autorki Galeria Mirage Mirage i Domino ID.jpg Mirage symbol.jpg Domino Mirage i Domino ID.jpg Domino symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Kaki! czyli pani "Poza czasem, wszędzie i nigdzie"' Kakyū (Myślę jeszcze nad "Kaguya", co oznacza z japońskiego "Księżniczka")- pani od badyli wspomniana w brudnopisie 2. Podobnie jak Mirage i Domino, nie odczuwa ona upływu czasu. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej design jest zainspirowany skinem pt. "Dark Star Karma" należącym do Karmy z gry "League of Legends". *Imię ma po księżniczce (nazawszewmymserduszku) Kakyū z anime i mangi "Sailor Moon". *Nie odczuwa upływu czasu, lecz ten termin nie jest jej obcy. *Jest tej samej "rasy" co Mirage i Domino. Pochodzenie Od autorki Galeria Kakyu portret.jpg Kakyu symbol.jpg Kakyu ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Ostatni w hierarchi' Seymour - 17- letni czarodziej wysłany na naukę w Czerwonej fontannie, po części wbrew jego woli. Pochodzi z Melodii. Z natury jest wycofany, oderwany od reszty jakby skrywał jakieś sekrety lub rzeczy których się wstydzi, lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę łatwo się z nim dogadać. Osobowość Seymour przy pierwszym spotkaniu sprawia wrażenie osoby enigmatycznej, spokojnej, opanowanej i dziwnie małomównej. Woli najpierw zastanowić się kilka razy zanim coś powie. *Enigma. *Mysterious. *Quiet. *Melancholik. *Jakby coś skrywał. *Ma też swoją drugą twarz. *Doskonale radzi sobie ze stresem. *Niestrasznie są mu tłumy osób. *Obowiązkowy. *Utalentowany, chce się rozwijać. *Może trochę za bardzo lubi ploteczki. Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie za duże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. 'Broń' Bronią chłopaka jest pomarańczowo-białe Jo-jo które kształtem przypomina zdobiony, kieszonkowy zegarek. Sznurek Jo-Jo może ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, owijać się wokół przedmiotów czy odrzucać wrogów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Seymoura - Attina oraz Kai na co dzień zajmują się menadżerowaniem a także planowaniem koncertów. Chłopak posiada przyszywaną siostrę - Delouise. Dziewczyna ma innego ojca. 'Przyjaciele' ... 'Znajomi' Chłopak zna Arlenattę oraz Arkadię. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Na tę chwilę chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. 'Miłość' Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' *'Śpiew' - Seymour jest zdolnym wokalistą o świeżym, melodyjnym głosie, wysokim brzmieniu. *'Gra na gitarze i fortepianie' - *'Komponowanie/pisanie' - *'Taniec' - Tańczyć chłopak nauczył się można by rzec z konieczności. Idąc w kierunku kariery scenicznej, nie mógł mieć dwóch lewych nóg gdyż jego kariera prysłaby zanim w ogóle by się rozpoczęła. Początkowo nie przepadał za tańcem, czuł jakby to było zło konieczne lecz z czasem polubił tańczyć, a nawet nauczać tego innych. Zdolności Chłopak posiada kilka wrodzonych umiejętności związanych z dźwiękiem oraz akustyką: *'Fala' - Podstawowy atak. Seymour wytwarza wiązki fal dźwiękowych powalających i chwilowo ogłuszających przeciwnika. *'Podgłośnienie' - Dzięki tej zdolności chłopak może chwilowo wzmocnić atak sojusznika. *'Echo' - Seymour jest w stanie "skopiować" atak przeciwnika i użyć go przeciwko niemu. *'Bariera' - Chłopak umie wytworzyć zaporę o szerokim spektrum działania. Jak niemal każdy mieszkaniec Melodii, Seymour jest osobą bardzo muzykalną. Świetnie śpiewa, komponuje teksty oraz melodię i gra na gitarze klasycznej. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszą, męską postacią stworzona przez Rochi do universum Winx Club. *Jest odzwierciedleniem w universum Winx Club innej OC autorki - Justina. Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy) oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Od autorki Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Seymour symbol.jpg Seymour ID2.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Seymourem i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Ta męska pixie z paletą większą od siebie' Stav - Pixie malowania liści na jesień/jesieni. Chłopak, w szeregach Leafani (jak Escarcha u Glacii) powiązany z Malie. Ma w dłoni nieproporcjonalnie wielka paletę i chodzi umazany resztkami liści w farbie. Nawet na buzi ma trochę farbek. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzątko' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest podopiecznym Pixie patronującej porze roku jaką jest Jesień, Leafani. *Imię postaci oznacza "Jesień" w j. Hebrew. Dodatkowe informacje *'Ulubiony kolor' - *'Ulubione jedzenie' - *'Nienawidzi' - *'Domek' - Pochodzenie thumb|290px Wioska Wróżek 'to miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich Pixies. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, z którego te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był Kodeks. Od autorki Galeria Stav ID.jpg Stav symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany ze Stav'em i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Memoria' Memoria - Pixie Yawen (chyba każdemu jednoznacznie się kojarzy). Pixie patronująca przemijaniu, sekretom, obietnicom i pamięci. Osobowość Wygląd Memoria to Pixie o ciemnej, czekoladowej karnacji pokrytej na policzkach pomarańczowymi piegami. Jej brwi sa brązowe podobnie jak włosy, zaś tęczówki zielone. Wargi Pixie pomalowane są na czarny kolor, paznokcie na pomarańczowy a powieki pokrywa delikatny makijaż. Z jej pleców wyrasta para srebrnych skrzydełek. Między przednimi zębami Memorii znaduje sie szpara. Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Grubych, metalowych oprawkach na szkła. *Pomarańczowych piegach. *Szparze miedzy siekaczami Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imie postaci pochodzi od lokacji z gry "Eldarya". Pochodzenie thumb|290px Wioska Wróżek '''to miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich Pixies. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, z którego te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był Kodeks. Od autorki Galeria Memoria ID.jpg Memoria symbol.jpg Meta timeline *?' 'Vaiana' '''Vai' - Jest nią Vai i nie pamięta już ile dokładnie ma lat, ani w jakich okolicznościach pojawiła się na świecie. Sprawowała opiekę nad wodami planety jeszcze przed pojawieniem się Kaimany i wbrew pozorom robi to pod ni dzisiejsze, dzięki czemu obecne uosobienie ma nieco mniej obowiązków. Vai mieszka głęboko w wodach oceanu Hokulani i mimo że Honolulanie zdają sobie sprawę z jej istnienia, żaden nigdy jej nie widział ponieważ nikt nie ma odwagi by zapuszczać się tak głęboko. Vai nie posiada więzi z wybranym mieszkańcem planety - jest to spowodowane prostym faktem. Gdyby mogła ja z kimś zawiązać, mogłaby nią być tylko jedna osoba i byłaby to obecna Kaimana, a rola ta przechodzi na inna osobę po śmierci poprzednika. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imie w j. Tahitańskim oznacza "woda". *wygląd Vai jest inspirowany postacią imieniem Tia Dalma występującej w serii "Piraci z Karaibów". Pochodzenie thumb|leftHonolulis - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Słynie ze swoich nieziemskich pejzaży oraz faktu posiadania własnego słońca. Mieszkańcy żyją zwykle w niewielkich osadach umieszczonych niedaleko plaż. Utrzymują się głównie z turystyki a także rybołówstwa. Honolulanie - rdzenni mieszkańcy planety, to z natury wybuchowe osoby. Bardzo łatwo ich zdenerwować. Zwykle bywają nieufni wobec obcych "z zewnątrz", lecz wbrew pozorom i przy odrobinie cierpliwości z czasem dają przekonać się do nowo poznanej osoby. Podobnie jak z mieszkańcami innych planet które obfitują w bogato rozwiniętą kulturę, Honolulanie bardzo przywiązali się do swoich tradycji. Żyją w zgodzie z naturą wierząc że to właśnie natura daje im życie oraz potrafi je odebrać. Honolulis jest piękną, ogromną planetą obfitującą w oceany, morza, dzikie plaże i egzotyczną roślinność. Z lotu ptaka oraz przez teleskop sprawia wrażenie ogromnej wyspy. Na Honolulis występują również wulkany, lecz nieaktywne a zostało to osiągnięte dzięki magii. Od autorki Galeria Vai ID.jpg Vai symbol.jpg Honolulanie chibi.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafike związaną z Vai i tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija